ROCKOLA: Negocios Remotos
by AnimaJackLac
Summary: Sesshōmaru Yōkai era el demonio de los negocios respaldado por su perfecta secretaria; todos creían que Rin Asakura tenía el don de combinarse con el implacable de su jefe. Ella sabía que el secreto radicaba en un pasado que ambos mantenían y, que ocultaba la verdad de su identidad. Él recordaba todo, pero ignoraba el pequeño detalle que su coprotagonista nunca mencionó.
1. Prólogo: Don't worry

**PRÓLOGO: DON'T WORRY [MADCON]**

-¿Estás lista?

La pregunta de Sango derribó el escaso valor que había acumulado. Tomó sus carpetas de cuero y se alisó la falda. Los nervios estaban provocando que pensara demasiado.

-Yo…

-Rin -Sango se levantó de su escritorio-, tienes la preparación y Jaken te considera eficiente para tu trabajo -le dio una goma de mascar-. ¿Que puede salir mal?

-Que diga que no y me despida -se metió a la boca la goma de mascar-. Olvídalo, vendré más tarde.

-Eso sí que no -rodeó su escritorio y la tomó de los hombros-. No te mataste seis años en la Universidad de Tokio para que sólo te quedes como la secretaria del secretario.

-Pero me pagan bien…

-¿Así que hiciste todo esto para nada?

La atrapó. Rin suspiró con desgano.

-Está bien, está bien -abrazó con fuerza sus carpetas-. Lo haré.

-Ya habiendo arreglado tus problemas de inseguridad -miró su reloj-, te toca en media hora. Causa una buena primera impresión.

Rin sonrió con timidez. Se despidió de su amiga y se fue al sanitario, Se miró en el espejo mientras dejaba su bolso y sus carpetas en el lavabo.

-Maldito brillo facial.

Sacó un pequeño neceser de color negro y arregló su maquillaje. Mientras se ponía su bálsamo labial, suspiraba entrecortadamente.

-No es la primera vez que hablas con él -se dijo-. Rin, no seas cobarde. Si quieres el puesto de Sango, debes tener coraje. Como ella.

La boda de Sango con un inversionista de Industrias Youkai se acercaba. Y como Miroku, el futuro marido de Sango, no deseaba que trabajara en exceso, dimitiría en seis meses; tiempo en el cual debían encontrar un sustituto.

Jaken, la mano derecha del actual presidente, era un anciano bajito de casi setenta años; y a pesar de que era algo casacarrabias, la consideraba una buena empleada.

-Deberías pedir el puesto de tu amiga -le dijo una vez-. Dudo que lleguemos a encontrar a alguien como la señorita Higurashi en tan poco tiempo; y tú tienes lo que se requiere para el puesto.

Rin terminó de acomodar su conjunto ejecutivo. Era un conjunto de falda de lápiz de color negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, una blusa sin mangas de escote halter de seda color blanco y un saco sastre de color vino.

Acomodó sus gafas tipo aviador de color rojo. Miró sus tacones de diez centímetros y tacón ancho. Alisó su cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Miró su reloj. Quedaban diez minutos.

Encendió su manos libres y buscó una canción en particular en su teléfono mientras tiraba la goma de mascar a la basura.

 **I'll take you to the future [Te llevaré al futuro]**

 **Forget about the past [Olvídate acerca del pasado]**

 **I can keep all of your secrets [Puedo mantener todos tus secretos]**

 **I swear that I won't ask [Te juro que no preguntaré]…**

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Estás preparada, ya no queda en tus manos.

Salió del baño decidida en cuanto terminó una de sus canciones favoritas.. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo en donde se encontraba Sango, su amiga le hizo una seña con las manos, indicándole que ya era hora. Jaken estaba con Sango, entraría con él.

Suspiró con pesadez. Era ahora o nunca.

Jaken tocó la puerta levemente. Un _adelante_ se escuchó del otro lado. Rin dejó pasar primero al anciano, y cerró la puesta tras ella.

-Señor Youkai, aquí están los reportes. Todo está listo.

El secretario dejó las carpetas que llevaba consigo en el gran escritorio de caoba. La oficina del presidente de Industrias Youkai era una oficina predominantemente blanca, donde sólo estaba el escritorio, un sofá y un pequeño librero. El concepto del lugar era minimalista, dándole un toque más amplio y tranquilo gracias a las vista panorámica de la oficina. Era curioso que el hombre a quien le pertenecía aquel lugar era totalmente diferente.

Sesshomaru Youkai era un hombre de treinta años, fornido y de tez clara. Sus ojos eran de un penetrante color ámbar y sus rasgos eran duros, pero suaves a la vista. Su traje sastre de tres piezas color negro se amoldaba a la perfección a su cuerpo. La camisa blanca y una corbata morada le daban un aire de autoridad bastante misterioso, y a la vez distante, frío. Estaba parado de espaldas a ellos, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Quiero los balances del trimestre para la próxima semana.

Su voz era bastante autoritaria. No era agresiva, pero no daba lugar a contradecirle. Nadie era un obstáculo para él; y muchos contrincantes de la compañía podían corroborarlo,

-Sí señor -respondió Jaken-. La señorita Asakura desea discutir un asunto con usted. Me retiro.

Jaken salió en silencio del lugar. Cerró la puerta el anciano y ambos se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Rin estaba bastante nerviosa. Suspiró.

-Quisiera pedir el puesto de asistente ejecutiva.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Sesshomaru se volteó a ella. La miró intensamente, analizando lo que había dicho.

-Tengo la preparación y la recomendación del señor Fujiwara -comenzó a decir-. A pesar de que llevo un año trabajando bajo su tutela, él me considera un buen elemento

Aquel hombre no se sentó como ella esperaba, caminaba hacia ella. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Rin, ella le entregó las carpetas de cuero que llevaba consigo.

Sesshomaru la miró sin hablarle mientras tomaba los documentos. Los dedos de él rozaron su dorso, dejándole una corriente eléctrica que la confundió unos momentos.

-Te daré respuesta en tres días.

Rin no dijo más y salió.

 **Get up, get down like there's no tomorrow [Sube, baja como si no hubiera mañana]…**

-Asakura.

La voz de Jaken la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ya acabé los balances -le dio varias hojas-. ¿Requiere algo más?

-Quiero discutir tu deseo de ocupar el puesto de tu amiga.

Rin miró expectante.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Rin, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Usted dijo que podría…

-El señor Youkai es alguien exigente, La lealtad es algo que no es fácil de encontrar, pero que el señor Youkai valora demasiado. Rin, él es muy demandante, no tendrás mucho tiempo libre…

-Señor Fujiwara, soy huérfana. Mis amigas están a casi nada de casarse, y yo ni siquiera tengo pareja -lo interrumpió-. No tengo familiares para pasar «las fiestas familiares» como para esperar con ansias mis vacaciones. No tengo alguna conexión emocional lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me preocupe el hecho de parecer encadenada a mi trabajo por casi todo el año.

Jaken se quedó boquiabierto. Durante los cinco años que llevaba trabajando con ella, jamás pensó que tuviera esa historia. Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Señor Fujiwara -le tomó las manos con suavidad-, no me quite la oportunidad de hacer algo con mi tiempo -le sonrió dulcemente-, o incluso con mi vida.

-Eres joven, quizás en un futuro podrías…

-Mi madre era una drogadicta que terminó prostituyéndose, y murió a causa de una sobredosis de heroína. Mi padre era su proxeneta, y murió a causa de un ajuste de cuentas. Llevaba semana y media encerrada en mi casa sin comida ni agua cuando servicios familiares me encontró. Tenía once años y créame -rió sin ganas-, me costó mucho tiempo olvidar todo lo que me hicieron. Por mi edad, nunca aspiré a ser candidata a adopción; así que las casas de acogida vieron mi desarrollo. No me quedó más de otra que ser una alumna becada toda mi vida para salir de ahí.

-Oh Rin, no sabía que…

-Nunca conocí el amor, en ninguna de sus formas básicas. ¿Cómo podría soñar en amar a alguien o a un hijo? Señor Fujiwara, quizá sólo haya nacido como un error, o no sé -lo miró con tristeza-; pero quiero hacer esto. No me quite la única meta que tengo a largo plazo.

Jaken la abrazó con fuerza.

-De ser ese el caso, entonces hazlo.

Rin agradeció que aquel anciano tuviera fe en ella. Ambos se separaron y Jaken le sonrió.

-Esta conversación fue muy interesante, Asakura -dijo-. Pero me agradó saber algo de ti.

-Muchas gracias…

-Ahora que todo ha sido aclarado, puedes firmar tu nuevo contrato con el señor Youkai -la interrumpió-. Con tu eficiencia y con el pasar de los años, podrás tener mi lugar.

Rin le sonrió ampliamente.

 **Let's take it to next level [Llevemos esto al siguiente nivel]**

-Adelante.

Rin entró con toda seguridad a la oficina de quien sería u nuevo jefe.

En esta ocasión, estaba sentado cómodamente en su asiento, mirando ensimismado un par de gráficos. Su saco azul marino y su corbata del mismo color estaba colgado en un perchero a su izquierda, y se desabrochó los primeros dos botones de la camisa blanca. Llevaba unas gafas cuadradas de color negro.

-El señor Fujiwara me informó que…

-Llévate el borrador -la interrumpió-. Mañana discutiremos las dudas o cambios que quieras hacerle al término de tu jornada.

 **Just like the spaceship [Al igual que la nave espacial]…**

Debo reconocer que este será un FanFiction corto. Las letras que aparecen en el FanFiction pertenecen a la canción «Don't Worry», de Madcon.

Espero sus reviews y, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!.


	2. Capítulo 1: Smooth operator

**CAPÍTULO UNO: SMOOTH OPERATOR [SADE]**

 **Tres años después, 23 de diciembre; Madrid, España.**

-Señor, la tormenta de nieve ha cancelado todos los vuelos; lo mismo aplicó para los vuelos privados. Se reanudarán hasta el día veintisiete.

Rin dejó la taza de porcelana blanca en la mesa de noche de cristal con bordes metálicos. El hombre se quitó el abrigo de lana color caqui y se sentó en el sofá de cuero color vino. Cuando arrojó sus hojas y movió un par de centímetros su mano izquierda, sólo necesitaba aplicar fuerza para tomar aquella taza de café. La tomó automáticamente y sorbió el contenido caliente. Era un expreso doble americano sin azúcar, lo suficientemente caliente para mantener su calor pero podía beberlo sin quemarse.

-El señor Fujiwara se encargará de las actividades posteriores -comenzó a decirle-. Su medio hermano será su representante con las negociaciones para la fusión del proyecto de verano; tiene instrucciones precisas para lograr el objetivo marcado -se quitó las gafas-. Hice todos los arreglos para que pase su estadía en el Castilla Termal Burgo de Osma. Los inversionistas rusos prefirieron esperar a su regreso para seguir con la reunión -le sonrió-. Felicidades señor Yōkai, tiene cinco días de descanso.

Rin se sentó en frente de él y sacó su tableta. Le encantaba verlo sentado con una pierna cruzada en ángulo recto. Ella llevaba puesto un traje bastante conservador de color café; la temperatura fría de Madrid le impedía optar por algo más atrevido.

-Podría aceptar la cena de navidad de mañana que realizará su madre en aquel hotel para pasar la festividad acompañado -sacó los boletos del evento de su tableta-. Hablé con la señorita Yamada y ha comprendido la situación. Cancelé la cita en el restaurante y he enviado un presente para pedirle disculpas.

El peliplata estaba ensimismado en la gruesa carpeta que momentos antes había sacado de su maletín. La arrojó a la mesa y se deshizo de la molesta corbata y sus gafas. El ambarino miró por el grueso ventanal cómo la nieve caía en la ciudad; algunos copos de nieve chocaban contra el cristal. La sala VIP premium del aeropuerto Madrid-Barajas no permitía que sus ocupantes sintieran frío. Rin le dio un sorbo a su té de Starbucks.

-He mandado por un traje de gala color negro, camisa del mismo color y corbata morada. Puede combinarlos con sus zapatos Louis Vuitton.

Sesshōmaru miró su reloj. La miró con la misma intensidad de siempre.

-Busca un vestido de gala.

-¿Perdón?

-Irás conmigo.

 _Mierda._

La pelinegra se levantó. No es que tuviera planes, pero no iba a acompañarlo. Sobretodo a _él_. Pasó del lado derecho de Sesshōmaru, y antes de alejarse él la tomo del brazo, ejerciendo la fuerza necesaria para llamar su atención. La pelinegra se quedó callada. Desde el día que le había solicitado el puesto, jamás lo había tocado. Aquellas descargas eléctricas se repitieron con mayor intensidad en su brazo izquierdo.

-Temo que sea objeto de conversaciones incómodas con el resto de los invitados por llevar a su asistente.

-Irás en calidad de mi acompañante -la soltó e hizo énfasis en el «mi»-; es una orden.

 _Será cabrón._

-Dudo que su madre considere aquello como adecuado; además, podría tener problemas con la señorita Yamada por eso.

-No soy un niño y Yamada no es quién para contradecirme algo -se levantó-. Por algo hiciste la reservación ahí, ¿no?

Rin no le contestó; era cierto. Por el tono de advertencia que estaba usando, era mejor no contradecirle.

-Entonces -miró la información del lugar y la hora-, lo veré a las veinte horas con quince minutos en el lobby.

-Se ve lo entusiasmada que estás -replicó con sarcasmo-.

-Su madre no espera que asista, y qué mejor forma de darle una sorpresa -se defendió-. Quince minutos después es una hora aceptable. Aunado a que, me dará tiempo de encontrar lo más adecuado para la ocasión y la circunstancia.

-No debe ser tan ajeno a ti, eres mujer -bufó el ambarino-.

-Soy su asistente, preciso de formalidad y no de elegancia o lujo -contestó-. Como su acompañante, requeriré de algo más «sofisticado» -miró su IPhone 6-. Ha llegado el auto señor, será mejor que vayamos.

Ambos salieron de la sala acompañados de dos guardias de seguridad. En la salida los esperaba un BMW serie 7 de color negro. Rin y Sesshōmaru subieron en la parte de atrás, y los guardias en los asientos delanteros.

El silencio que reinaba durante el trayecto no le incomodó a Rin, le gustaba. Ella miraba perdida en sus pensamientos la caída de la nieve. El sonido de la tela rozando el asiento la obligó a mirar a su jefe.

-Sólo seremos tú y yo. No necesitaremos guardaespaldas.

Rin sólo atinó a asentir.

 _Era eso lo que me temía._

 **Diamond life, lover boy [Vida de diamante, amante]**

El viaje desde Madrid hasta el hotel era de dos horas. Durante el trayecto, Rin miraba la caída de la nieve, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento de cuero de lujo. El silencio lo disfrutaba, pero tener a un lado a su jefe no le brindaba tranquilidad; no importaba cuanto pasara trabajando para él, jamás dejaría de ponerse nerviosa cada que él se acercaba a poco menos de un metro de distancia.

El sonido de la llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos. El albino puso la llamada de su Samsung S6 en altavoz.

-Quiero suponer que no eres tan osado para retar a la naturaleza -dijo una voz masculina-, tengo la falsa esperanza de que la tormenta te ha obligado a quedarte en España más tiempo.

-No me ha quedado más opción -dijo molesto-. No soy piloto o meteorólogo para hacerlo.

-Y doy gracias a ello…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -interrumpió-. Tú no sueles llamarme porque te nazca hacerlo, Bankotsu.

La risa grave de aquel hombre inundó el ambiente. Cuando Rin iba a pasar la llamada al manos libres de su jefe, él le hizo un ademán con la mano para detenerla.

 _Esto no es normal._

-La primera razón por la que llamé es que mañana quiero invitarte a desayunar -le dijo-. Kagura y yo estaremos en el Gran Meliá Palacio de los Duques por esta noche, ¿a dónde pasaré por ti?

-Estaremos a dos horas de dist...

-Rin -interrumpió Bankotsu-. ¿Tienen algo que hacer?

Rin miró a su jefe, esperando una aprobación tácita para dar aquella información. Aunque Sesshōmaru solía ser muy frío, apreciaba a su mejor abogado y amigo. Rin, al ver la implícita aprobación del albino, habló.

-Estaremos en el Castillo Termal Burgo de Osma. Llegar allá le tomará por lo menos una hora y media -comenzó a decir-. Usted decide si viene o no.

-Será mejor que vayamos -contestó-. Kagura quiere salir contigo. Además, para antes de la cena de esta noche debemos registrarnos.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos. En tres años, jamás había hablado de la relación existente entre los Wolf y ella en frente de su jefe.

-Dudo que a su esposa le guste la idea de venir a Soria -comenzó a decir-. Hay más centros comerciales en Madrid. Sería mejor que…

Un golpe en la línea la interrumpió.

-Iremos -dijo una voz femenina-. Después regresaremos a Madrid en tu Volvo, cariño.

 _Carajo._

Rin estaba segura de que en el momento en el que se encontrara con Kagura, la mataría.

-Te veo a las nueve de la mañana Wolf -interrumpió Sesshōmaru-. Hasta entonces.

Colgó abruptamente. El silencio se hizo pesado rápidamente. Rin temía ver a la cara a su jefe.

 _Esto no me puede estar pasando._

 **He moves in space with minimum waste and maximum joy [Él se mueve en el lugar con mínimo esfuerzo y máxima diversión]**

El hotel databa del siglo dieciséis, y anteriormente fue la Universidad de Santa Catalina hasta mil ochocientos cuarenta y uno. El edificio era de dos plantas de forma cuadrada al estilo renacentista y la entrada plateresca, en donde el dintel con la imagen de Santa Catalina destacaba, les dada la bienvenida. La estructura giraba entorno al patio renacentista, específicamente a la cúpula acristalada que reposaba en el centro; en las arquerías de medio punto sobre columnas toscanas estaban colocados las zonas de estar, cafetería y restaurante como planta baja; la escalinata de piedra comunicaba a la primera planta, de arcos elípticos. Los colores y el diseño mediterráneo mermaban la percepción de la recién llegada del invierno. Al llegar al lobby, Rin solicitó tres habitaciones: dos estándar y una suite júnior. Sesshōmaru estaba llamando por teléfono, y cuando ella le iba a entregar la llave colgó y la miró.

-Pide dos habitaciones estándar -dijo en un tono más grave-, los guardaespaldas se quedarán en una habitación.

-Pero…

-Te quedarás conmigo.

-¿Disculpe?

 _Joder._

-Tienes la orden de quedarte conmigo.

-No tiene la privacidad…

-Sólo es una habitación de hotel. Solamente precisamos de una cama para dormir -la interrumpió bruscamente-. Tengo otros lugares mejor equipados donde puedo llevar a cabo mis reuniones u operaciones. No me quedaré encerrado aquí durante toda mi estadía.

-Pero señor…

-Si no confiara en ti, no dejaría que acercaras tanto -escupió-. A diferencia de mis asistentes anteriores y con excepción de Higurashi, tú no tienes intenciones de seducirme; o por lo menos, prefieres mantener tu trabajo a intentar meterte entre mis sábanas.

 _¿Pero qué mierda le sucede?_

Rin no dijo más. Por el tono en que había dicho aquello, no se atrevió a contradecirle.

En silencio ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación. Rin no entendía la razón del cambio de humor tan repentino de su jefe. La sutil vibración de su teléfono la sacó de su pensamiento.

 _«Su XC90 ha llegado al hotel. Las llaves y los papeles de la camioneta le serán entregados a la habitación.»_

Quedarse con él era una tortura. Sacó tranquilamente la ropa de su maleta y la acomodó en el armario. Se sentó en su cama matrimonial mientras esperaba que su jefe saliera del baño. Tomó una pastilla para dormir y colocó el despertador a las siete de la mañana; no quería tener insomnio durante la noche. Masajeó sus sienes.

 _Y lo que me falta._

El timbre de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Asakura.

-Habla la secretaria de la doctora Tama -dijo una mujer-. Quiero confirmar la cancelación de la sesión del día veintiséis.

-Llamé hace unas horas para cancelarla -tomó un sobre grande amarillo que reposaba en la mesa de noche-; debido a mi trabajo no podré asistir.

-¿Desea reprogramar?

-En año nuevo lo haré-sacó el contenido del sobre-. Gracias.

Colgó en el momento exacto en el que Sesshōmaru salió con una pijama de seda color negra y los primeros tres botones de la camisa desabrochados, dejando ver un par de gotas traviesas viajando por el pecho del albino. Rin se sonrojó ligeramente y entró rápidamente al sanitario, dejando el contenido del sobre arrojado en la cama.

 **City lights and business nights [Luces de ciudad y noches de negocios]**

La tomó de la cintura suavemente mientras la sentaba en el borde del lavabo. Sentía su aliento en el cuello, y los ligeros roces de sus labios en su clavícula. Una de sus manos se coló dentro de su camisón violeta a la altura de su cadera, mientras la otra acariciaba lascivamente sus muslos.

Ella respiraba arítmicamente. Lo tomó de los hombros para pegarlo más a ella, y al lograrlo sintió su erección rozar su intimidad. Gimió por el contacto. Movió sus caderas y escuchó un gruñido por parte de su amante. Sonrió con malicia.

Bajó el bóxer negro y lo miró el brío falo que se alzaba ante de ella. No se fijó en el momento en el que él rompió sus bragas, mas sintió uno de sus largos dedos pasar por su hendidura. Lo miró llena de deseo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo…

Antes de poder contestar, aquel dedo se incrustó en su interior, entrando y saliendo pausadamente. Ella bajó los tirantes de su camisón y masajeó sus pechos. En ese momento, él bajó sus manos y con su boca tomó uno de sus pezones para tirar de él. Ella bajó una de sus manos hacia su clítoris para estimularlo, pero él volvió a quitar su mano, reemplazándola por aquella que tenía libre para hacer el trabajo. Ella tomó su erección y comenzó a excitarlo.

Los jadeos que salían de la boca de él la volvían poderosa. Él la besó con fuerza, follando ansiosamente su boca, y en ese mismo instante sintió otros dos dedos en su centro, aumentando las embestidas.

-Te follaré sin piedad alguna -le decía entre jadeos-, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-Dámelo todo.

La bajó del lavabo y la giró para obligarla a mirar el reflejo de ambos en el espejo. Ella tenía el cabello revuelto y varias gotas de sudor brotaban de la frente de él. La miró hambriento mientras tomaba sus manos para sostenerlas detrás de su espalda con una mano. Con la otra, la jaló del cabello, acercándola más a él.

-No muevas tus manos.

Con la mano que le había jalado el cabello, él tomó su falo y lo colocó en frente de su cavidad anhelante y lo pasó sobre sus pliegues, llenándose de su líquido.

-¿Qué quieres? Mírame.

A través del reflejo observó los ojos ámbares de él deseosos de observar el espectáculo de follarla. Las sensaciones que él le provocaba en todo su cuerpo producía gemidos en su boca, impidiéndole hablar con coherencia.

-Si no me dices qué quieres, no te lo daré.

La ligera intromisión de la polla de él entre sus pliegues la hizo jadear de frustración.

-Quiero que me folles.

En cuanto terminó de decir lo último, él la empotró duramente, haciendo que los pezones erectos de ella chocaran bruscamente con la fría cerámica del lavabo. Gimió complacida.

-¿Cómo quieres que te folle?

El cruce entre miradas aumentó la excitación de ambos.

-Fóllame duro.

-Apoya tus manos en el lavabo.

En cuanto acató la orden, él comenzó a bombear duro en ella, respondiendo con gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Ella levantó una pierna para apoyarla sobre la encimera donde reposaba el lavabo, dándole mayor profundidad a las embestidas del albino. Una mano de él viajo desde su cadera hasta su clítoris, estimulándolo; la otra se posó sobre uno de sus pezones, tirando de él. Ella tocó el otro pezón, sin dejar de jadear. Él mordió suavemente su hombro.

-Tu coño sabe cómo comerme la polla -dijo entre gemidos él-. Eres tan jodidamente estrecha y tan mojada…

Ella lo miró a través del reflejo.

La mano que estaba sobre su centro de placer recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a la boca de ella, en donde él la introdujo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Chúpalo.

Ella lo hizo con vehemencia, succionando ligeramente aquel dedo.

-En otro momento te dejaré que me ordeñes -le dijo él-. Eso es, como si fuera mi polla lo que está en tu boca.

El sabor de su propio líquido no le asqueó, sino aumentó su deseo. Esa movía su cadera al compás de él. Él sonrió con malicia. Ella estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

-Córrete.

Ella dejo de sentir, como si su cuerpo volara.

 **When you require streetcar desire for higher heights [Cuando requieras un tranvía para grandes alturas]**

Se despertó de golpe. Varias gotas de sudor adornaban su frente. En cuanto levantó las sábanas de seda blanca su temor se había hecho realidad. Se había corrido por un sueño húmedo.

Resoplando resignada, miró el reloj de su teléfono: cinco y veinte de la mañana. Suspiró de frustración mientras observaba el plácido sueño de su acompañante.

 _Mierda._

Realmente odiaba aquella situación. En ocasiones anteriores, él no le pedía aquello; con excepción de que le pidiera una suite con habitaciones separadas. El ambarino no solía comportarse de aquella manera, a menos de que se tratara de un asunto mal logrado o espionaje industrial; cosas que nunca había hecho desde que comenzó a trabajar con él.

Lo miró, analizando sus rasgos. Sus facciones eran finas y viriles, sin llegar a ser toscas; su rostro era neutro, sin llegar a la indiferencia; sus labios eran de un tono rosado profundo, largos y finos, pero carnosos. Su cuerpo estaba tonificado; sus músculos eran marcados de manera natural, resultado de un ejercicio constante. Lo conocía muy bien… Demasiado para su gusto.

Tomó su celular de la mesa de la mesa del buró y se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido.

 _Dudo recuperar el sueño otra vez._

 **No place for beginners or sensitive hearts [No hay lugar para los principiantes o los corazones sensibles]**

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando por fin gastó toda su energía con aquella caminadora. No era fanática de correr, pero por el horario no tuvo la opción de la piscina. Le gustaba el tiro con arco, krav maga y natación. Se colocó la sudadera y tomó su botella vacía luego de apagar la máquina. Se secó las últimas gotas de sudor con una pequeña toalla y se quitó los auriculares. Contempló su rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo a través de los espejos colocados en dos paredes de la habitación.

 _Tiene que ser suficiente._

Se consideraba práctica; sin embargo agradecía que por la estructura del hotel no tuviera elevadores, porque no deseaba llegar tan rápido con su jefe, y menos en aquellas circunstancias de su sospechoso cambio de humor. Acababa de salir del gimnasio cuando el tono de llamada de su teléfono rompió el silencio.

-Asa…

-Los cuatro desayunaremos -interrumpió su jefe-. Después te irás con la señora Wolf a donde quieran.

Y al terminar, colgó. Rin quería desquitar su ira arrojando el aparato, pero se contuvo y suspiró resignada.

 _Te odio._

Entró a la habitación en silencio, tratando de averiguar si Sesshōmaru seguía ahí. Al notar su ausencia, arrojó las pertenencias en la cama y entró directamente al baño. En cuanto abrió la puerta, encontrando a su jefe recién bañado. El agua aún goteaba en su cuerpo, estaba desnudo… Y masturbándose.

-¡Mierda!

Rin cerró de golpe en cuanto gritó aquello. Agitada por el evento anterior, optó por unos leggings y suéter de cuello de tortuga de lana negros, un abrigo y botas color café que jaló con rudeza; la mañana del veinticuatro era prácticamente gélida, y «en teoría» no tenía razón alguna vestirse de manera ejecutiva. Metió la ropa en una pequeña bolsa junto con sus objetos de higiene personal y su ropa interior de encaje negro de manera brusca.

 _No pienso pasar otro jodido segundo más aquí. Es el colmo de mi mala suerte._

Los guardaespaldas que los acompañaban estaban listos desde una hora antes; pedirles prestado el baño de su habitación no fue tan complicado. En cuanto abrió el grifo de la regadera, sus músculos se relajaron al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente.

Rin cerró los ojos y se lavó con calma, hasta llegar a su intimidad. Estaba mojada.

 _Hijo de perra, lo arruinaste._

En otras condiciones se habría dado el lujo de satisfacer su libido pensando en su jefe, pero sólo se cabreó más. Reconocía que aquella imagen ofrecida involuntariamente por el albino era erótica y le gustaba, pero la actitud soberbia con la que la había tratado horas antes arruinaba el momento. Debía apresurarse; Kagura y Bankotsu estaban por llegar.

 _Carajo._

 **Sentiment is left to chance [El sentimiento es dejado a la oportunidad]**

Kagura tenía un pasado oscuro; mejor dicho, triste. Su vida familiar no era mala, pero la depresión llegó de todos modos. En un intento de restablecer su deplorable autoestima, se escudó en el sexo. Tenía trece años cuando le dio su virginidad a un tipo mayor que ella, y desde entonces experimentó las diversas formas en las que podía llegar al orgasmo, así como los mejores personajes con los que podía llegar al mismo.

Para cuando cumplió dieciséis, se consideraba bisexual. Su madre, Midoriko Tama, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. No entendía la actitud rebelde de su hija menor y tenía la firme idea de que sus preferencias sexuales no estaban bien cimentadas. Cuando conoció a Rin, intentó convencerla sin éxito de tener una aventura, cosa que ésta rechazó repetidas veces. Sólo una vez platicando profundamente con Rin, Kagura se había dado cuenta de su error.

Por otra parte, Bankotsu Wolf conocía desde niño a Kagura; ambos eran distintos y a la vez muy buenos amigos. En contraste a la naturaleza rebelde de ella, él era un bohemio pasivo. Con el tiempo, aquel inicio de amistad se transformó en amor. Bankotsu le llevaba ocho años a ella, y a pesar de todo siempre le dio preferencia a ella. No tuvo relaciones formales, y era tanta la adoración que le profesaba a Kagura, que aceptó ser su «amigo con derecho a roce» con tal de tenerla cerca.

Al menos la situación se mantenía estable, hasta que Rin llegó. Por alguna extraña razón, Bankotsu desarrolló una aversión, casi odio a ella. Rin se fijó en los celos marcados que le demostraba a través de sus malos tratos hacia ella, por lo que decidió actuar. Afortunadamente, todo se resolvió. Rin y Bankotsu lograron llevarse bien y de paso, él obtuvo una relación «medianamente estable» con Kagura cuando ella cumplió los dieciocho. Finalmente, pasaron tres años para que aquella relación se tornara en matrimonio.

Ambos se veían relajados en la mesa del restaurante del hotel mientras se tomaban de las manos disimuladamente. Bankotsu era más o menos de la misma estatura que Sesshōmaru, de tez morena y rasgos latinos. Su complexión musculosa era más robusta que el albino. Kagura le llegaba a los hombros, su piel era un tono más claro que la de su marido y su forma era de reloj de arena; su cabello era de color castaños oscuro, naturalmente liso. Los ojos rojos contrastaban con los azules de su marido, como si el fuego chocara con el mismo hielo. Kagura llevaba un abrigo de color rojo a juego con su suéter de lana, un pantalón de lana color café y botas altas del mismo color, mientras que su esposo llevaba un traje y abrigo de color negro y camisa blanca; aunque parecían distintos, se complementaban perfectamente.

-¡Rin!

Kagura se levantó para saludarla junto con Bankotsu.

-Te ves tranquilo, hasta relajado -le dijo Rin al abogado-. Las vacaciones te sentaron bien.

-Viajar a veces es cansado -contestó el ojiazul-. Aparentas más edad.

Antes de que Rin pudiera responder, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Segundos después vio cómo su jefe saludaba a la pareja. El apetito se había esfumado de su estómago para ser reemplazado por la ira. Maldijo por lo bajo un «idiota» y se dispuso a pedir una austera ensalada como único desayuno.

-Tenemos que hablar muchas cosas, querida -dijo Kagura con ironía-. Sesshōmaru absorbe tanto tu tiempo que ya no tenemos aquellas pláticas de horas.

-Creo que en el fondo Bankotsu lo agradece -soltó a su amiga-. Nuestras conversaciones podían durar toda la noche.

Todos rieron al unísono, menos Sesshōmaru.

Hablaron por un par de horas acerca del comercio internacional, logística y derecho corporativo internacional, haciendo un desayuno más ameno y logrando que Rin pensara en otras cosas. Kagura fue la primera en levantarse al terminar sus alimentos.

-Ha sido una maravillosa mañana y me he divertido bastante -tomó la mano de su amiga-, pero tenemos que prepararnos para esta noche.

Rin se levantó e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza mientras Kagura le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su marido como despedida.

 **No place to be ending but somewhere to start [No hay lugar para terminar pero un lugar para empezar]**

-Vaya -silbó levemente-, tu camioneta me gusta.

-Siempre quise esta camioneta.

-Eres soltera, consiéntete.

Rin se rió en respuesta.

-Debes estar extasiada porque tu marido está en casa las veinticuatro horas.

-Al principio Bankotsu se irritaba por no salir de su casa, y era un ogro conmigo.

-Pero no creo que sea tan «ogro» como para lograr que te enojes con él.

-En casi un año, las veces fueron muy pocas -sonrió-; y creo que el sexo de reconciliación me encantó en esas veces.

Ambas rieron.

-Su puesto de consultor debe darle más tiempo para ustedes.

-Su trabajo o el dinero no son problema, sino que ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer mucho y yo a verlo muy poco.

Rin alzó una ceja, expectante.

-Me agrada verlo seguido, parecemos novios… Los doce años de casados no se notan, ja, ja, ja.

-¿Pero...?

-He probado de todo, lo juro -suspiró-. Bankotsu no se queja ni se molesta, pero… No sabes lo frustrante que es no poder concebir un hijo.

-No eres estéril, debe haber una solución.

-Soy más fértil que la tierra, sin embargo es Bankotsu quien me preocupa.

Al parar el auto en un semáforo, Rin volteó a ver a su amiga, extrañada.

-Sé que detrás de esa máscara de comprensión él se culpa. No se ha negado a cada tratamiento al que lo he llevado, pero nada está dando resultado, y sé que con cada fallo él se deprime más.

-¿Ya probaron el in vitro?

-Los espermas de Bankotsu son muy débiles, la probabilidad de soportar la extracción es casi nula.

-Aún son jóvenes, podrían…

-Si vieras la cara que pone cuando juega con los hijos de Kōga -la interrumpió-, me entenderías. Es más, sólo he visto su cara de total y completa emoción un par de veces: la primera cuando acepté casarme de él y la segunda cuando recién nacieron los niños. Rin, me mata verlo así.

-Kōga no padece aquello, quizá…

-Hace quince años, en un partido de fútbol americano uno de sus compañeros le lanzó mal el balón. Bankotsu no se preocupó hasta que se le inflamó el testículo y terminaron por extraérselo. En ese entonces le dijeron que las probabilidades de concebir eran de un cincuenta por ciento y lo dejó pasar; lo que no le explicaron era que si quería mantener el porcentaje, debía someterse a tratamiento…

-Y con el tiempo, aquello se agravó -terminó Rin-. Por Kami, no sabía.

-Tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre, pero carajo, ¿quién está preparado para serlo? Ambos queremos tener hijos, pero no quiero romper sus ilusiones por completo.

-Kagura, mientras no se den por vencidos puede que lleguen a serlo.

Kagura le sonrió melancólicamente.

-¿Sabes la ventaja de esto? Es que he tenido la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo con él; y debo reconocer que soy afortunada. Mi marido es un semental en la cama, y adoro su creatividad.

Rin se rió.

-Eres una pervertida.

-Créeme, eso de ser «adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas» se queda corto. A pesar de casi ser un «cuarentón», parecemos conejos.

Rin negó divertida.

-Eres tan guarra que si me pides prestada la camioneta eres capaz de usarla para eso, «coneja».

-Olvídalo, es cierto que tener sexo salvaje en la camioneta es estimulante, pero no deja de ser incómodo. Aparte, mi marido es grande, y a mí me encantan las cosas grandes. Eso de golpearme en la cabeza mientras le hago una mamada o lo cabalgo no es algo que me agrade.

-Guarra.

-Nos queda hora y media de viaje… No hemos hablado desde hace bastante tiempo y tengo mucho que contarte, así que prepárate.

Ambas rieron, cómplices.

 **Face-to-face, each a classic case [Cara a cara, cada uno es un caso clásico]**

-No me gustan estos vestidos.

-Hace una hora llevaba veintisiete contados -suspiró-. Me duelen los pies.

-Mañana estaremos todo el día en el spa. Además, tú no has visto ninguno.

-Ninguno me ha gustado todavía.

Kagura resopló molesta; Rin podía pensar como hombre algunas veces. Mirando al azar, se fijó en un vestido de escote cruzado con pedrería y falda recta de color vino. Se alejó de su amiga y lo sacó para revisar la talla, que afortunadamente era la de ella.

-Este es el indicado.

Rin miró a través del espejo aquel vestido. Resaltaba y además era muy característico de su mejor amiga.

-Tienes pechos más grandes que los míos -dijo Rin en ruso-, me preocupa que se te salgan a mitad de cena.

-Tengo mis trucos -contestó en el mismo idioma-. Y con ese escote me es más rápido sacarme las tetas -sonrió pícara-; así mi marido puede follarlas fácilmente.

Rin la miró con asco. Con aquel idioma, podían hablar de sus intimidades en público sin problema alguno.

-Soy tu mejor amiga y sé casi todo de ti, pero no es necesario que sepa «precisamente» todo.

-Guarra hipócrita -le escupió-. Tú y yo sabemos lo que te pone cachonda.

-Soy de mente abierta, eso es todo -atacó-. Mi trabajo me impide asistir a esos clubes regularmente. A ti y a Bankotsu les fascina aquello.

-Un poco de exhibicionismo, intercambio y voyeurismo no es malo.

-Si ambas estamos de acuerdo, no sé porqué te pones como fiera.

La carcajada de Rin luego de decir aquello disipó el leve enojo de Kagura. Mientras su mejor amiga se metía al vestidor a probarse el vestido, la ojiverde miró por causalidad la tienda de enfrente, topándose con el vestido que usaría esa noche. A sabiendas de que Kagura tardaría mucho en salir, se dirigió a aquel local. Con una limpia pronunciación del español, le solicitó a la dependienta el vestido en su talla, y luego de una rápida prueba, sabía que era el correcto. Pagó con su tarjeta y regresó a la tienda en donde se encontraba su mejor amiga, que apenas salía del vestidor con el vestido rojo puesto.

-Definitivamente es «EL» vestido -vio la bolsa de Rin-. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

-«EL» vestido que yo usaré -contestó con calma-. Me gusta como se me ve.

-Quiero un regalo de navidad muy especial y quiero dar un regalo muy especial para Bankotsu.

-Espero que no te quedes en la habitación continua a la mía, no quiero oírlos.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos después de la cena?

Rin lo pensó por un momento. Con lo ocurrido horas antes con su jefe, necesitaba desquitarse. Tardó en contestar.

-Esta noche lo dudo, es algo entre ustedes dos.

-Sabes que Bankotsu estaría encantado. Disfrutamos tu compañía.

-Paso de esta noche… Quizá después.

Kagura alzó los hombros.

-Como quieras. Iré a pagar y vamos por los zapatos, nos llevará poco tiempo -miró su teléfono-. Nos quedan dos horas para que regresemos al hotel.

 **We shadow box and double-cross [Nosotros caja de imagen y doble cruz]**

Rin bajó las escaleras con su vestido de hombros caídos de color morado. Tenía un pronunciado escote en la pierna izquierda, mostrando sus tacones de aguja de diez centímetros color plata. Tenía una gargantilla de plata con una amatista de forma rectangular en el centro y dos pulseras del mismo metal en cada mano.

Sesshōmaru la ayudó a bajar los últimos escalones. Él le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó, poco convencida de ello. Caminaron tranquilamente, pero en el fondo, Rin sentía escalofríos. En la entrada, un guardia les pidió los boletos y luego de la revisión entraron al salón principal. La música instrumental era alegre, y estaban por lo menos doscientos asistentes.

-No recuerdo haberte presentado a mi madre alguna vez.

-¿Señor? -Rin lo miró-.

-Una de tus excusas fueron mi madre -le contestó-. No recuerdo que la hayas visto alguna vez.

Rin se paralizó por un momento.

-Su madre fue a verlo cuando se fue a Maldivas con la señorita Yamada. Insistió verlo tantas veces -suspiró-… Creía que usted sólo la ignoraba.

Sesshōmaru asintió, satisfecho con su respuesta.

-¡Sesshōmaru!

Irasue Lembke era una mujer alta, de por lo menos uno setenta y cinco de estatura sin tacones. A pesar de sus cincuenta años y dos hijos, mantenía su figura de reloj de arena intacta. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran ámbar, como los de su hijo. Su vestido de terciopelo de escote asimétrico y corte sirena de color azul marino, contrastaba perfectamente con su melena rubia platinada, perfectamente alisada. A su lado, Midoriko le acompañaba sonriente.

Midoriko era una morena diez centímetros más baja que Irasue y con un cuerpo más menudo; con un vestido de tacto satín de color verde hoja y escote cruzado con falda recta no parecía la mujer madura de cincuenta y cinco años. Su cabello rizado de color ébano estaba peinado en una coleta hacia la derecha.

La pareja se acercó, e Irasue abrazó a su hijo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Midoriko saludó de beso a Rin.

-Pensé que serías un amargado y no vendrías, hijo -besó a Sesshōmaru-. Rin, gracias por traerlo.

-Este muchacho tiene una forma muy singular de evitar los compromisos en estas épocas, Irasue -dijo Midoriko-. Rin, haz hecho un milagro.

-Es un milagro de nochebuena, supongo -saludó a Irasue-. Fue una decisión de último minuto.

\- Madre -interrumpió Kagura mientras se acercaba a ellos-, necesitamos hacer más tiempo y ya no se me ocurre nada. La inepta chica a la que contrataste no llega.

-Cielos -Midoriko miró su reloj-. ¿Podrías tocar algo más? En una hora llegará el siguiente grupo…

-Madre -miró a Midoriko-, ya no se me ocurre nada -hizo una pausa-. A menos que… -miró a Rin-. ¡Rin! Tienes que ayudarme a hacer tiempo -la tomó de las manos-. Por favor, se me están acabando las ideas.

Rin miró horrorizada a su interlocutora, y se fijó en que su jefe mantenía la mirada clavada en ella. Había sido una muy mala idea traerlo al evento de nochebuena de este año.

 _En cuanto menos me lo espere, me abordará._

-Midoriko -interrumpió Irasue-, en lo que las chicas planean el repertorio musical, habrá que decirle al señor Vega que su «próxima revelación» -pronunció con ironía lo último-, no es más que una niña boba sin sentido de profesionalismo.

-Rin -dijo Midoriko-, por favor…

Rin miraba a aquellas mujeres, estupefactas. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de lo que sucedía? La pelinegra suspiró.

-Claro -sonrió-. Kagura, vamos.

Kagura la tomó de la mano, se la llevó lejos de aquel grupo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que estés con Sesshōmaru? -preguntó con picardía en ruso mientras se acercaban al escenario-. Combinaron el atuendo.

Rin no se percató que había escogido el mismo color del moño que llevaba puesto su jefe en su vestido. Se ruborizó al extremo y le golpeó ligeramente la costilla izquierda a su mejor amiga. Kagura rió por lo bajo en respuesta.

-Cállate. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Oh, ¿no lo habías notado? -se rió-. Pero debo admitir que hacen buena pareja. Sólo era broma, pero al parecer le atiné.

-Quiero conservar mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

-No es la primera vez que se tira a su asistente -se defendió-. Te sorprendería lo que es capaz de hacer.

Rin miró curiosa a Kagura, sin comprender.

-¿A qué coño te refieres con eso?

Kagura se congeló y paró en seco, haciendo que la ojiverde diera un ligero traspiés.

-¿No sabías que le gusta a Sesshōmaru los intercambios y el sexo duro?

-¿Por qué debería saberlo? Soy su asistente y sé cosas de él, pero eso es muy privado.

-Yo sé lo que te digo. Si te lo tiras y sabe que también te gusta eso, será tuyo.

-Yo sólo aprovecho el tiempo, no pretendo tener una relación fija, y lo sabes.

Kagura la conocía muy bien. Tenía doce años cuando Midoriko le dio la beca Shikōn, y fue por ello que asistió a la misma escuela y salón que ella. Al principio Rin era una persona que se cerraba en banda, y que incluso peleaba demasiado con Kagura; sin embargo, gracias a las terapias de la doctora Kaede y bastante Krav Maga, se volvió su mejor amiga.

-Será mejor que le pidas el rembolso a Kaede -dijo malhumorada-, sigues teniendo mierda en la cabeza.

-Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

-Ya casi llegas a los treinta, y hasta un perro callejero se ve más feliz que tú -atacó-. ¿Qué esperas?

-Llevas doce años casada con Bankotsu y no te veo preñada.

Kagura soltó una carcajada ácida.

-Oh, golpe bajo -dijo sarcásticamente-. Eres buena, Rin.

Rin la tomó de las manos.

-Yo…

-Déjalo -Kagura la miró con sus ojos vidriosos mientras la soltaba-. Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

-Perdóname.

-Me meto porque quiero que te saques de la cabeza esa jodida idea de que sólo estás para perder el tiempo -se limpió la única lágrima que salió de sus ojos-. No está casado y ni tiene intenciones de hacerlo con cualquiera. Eres la única mujer a la que soporta y la única que lo conoce perfectamente bien. E incluso estás igual de loca que él.

-Yo no quiero pelear por nimiedades…

-Tu felicidad no es una mierda, joder -carraspeó-. Así como tú me sacaste de mi jodido estanque, yo también quiero hacerlo.

-Yo no tengo muchas oportunidades con él -replicó-. ¿Has visto con cuántas ha salido?

-Todas son conquistas, era obvio que no aspirarán a ser la señora Yōkai. El mundo de los negocios es la aristocracia del nuevo siglo. Ha conseguido todo lo que se ha propuesto, ¿acaso crees que se quedará con la primera tipa decente que vea? No seas ridícula.

-Yo no formo, ni formaré parte de esa aristocracia.

-No eres una guarra públicamente, y mi madre se encargó de tu pasado desde hace mucho. ¿Cuál es tu objeción? No eres fea, eres tres años más joven que él, tienes tus propios méritos, estás limpia y serías capaz de atender sus perversiones. Dime algo que vaya en contra de tan perfecto historial.

Ambas estaban en silencio. Lo único que hizo Rin fue entregarle un par de hojas con las canciones de _Across the Burren_ de Michele McLaughlin; _Illumination_ y _Requiem for a dream_ de Jennifer Thomas; _Sarabande_ y _Palladio_ de Escala; _Miserlou_ de Caroline Campbel; _In a trance_ de Josh Vietti; _Lily was here y Cookie_ de David Stewart; _Smooth Operator_ de Sade; _Set fire to the rain y_ _Skyfall_ de Adele; _Gloomy Sunday_ de Sarah Brightman; _Un ángel llora_ de Anette Moreno.

-Me sorprende que no lo sospecharas, puesto que si alguien no le da la talla a la hora de tirársela pasa de ella sin pensárselo dos veces -confesó Kagura-; pero debo admitir que es atrayente. Como sea -la empujó suavemente del hombro para dirigirse al escenario-; subamos, tenemos que lograr entretener al público por una hora.

Rin la detuvo. Abrazó a Kagura de tal manera que los instrumentos no les estorbaran. Kagura le picó una costilla.

-Eres un maldito peligro para la sociedad -le dijo-. A veces no sé si te amo o te odio.

-Yo también te quiero, Gura -le llamó con cariño-. Gracias por soportar mi mierda.

-Y lo que me falta.

Ambas subieron en segundos antes de que la orquesta terminara de tocar.

-¿A la escuela antigua? -le sonrió-.

-Tú cantarás esta vez-le contestó Kagura-.

En la escuela cristiana a la que habían asistido, era obligatorio estar en un taller. Como ambas eran una vorágine promiscua de energía (según las monjas), no les quedó más remedio que entrar al taller de música. Kagura se quedó con el violín y la guitarra y Rin probó con una amplia variedad de instrumentos. Hasta que le tomaron gusto a aquel pasatiempo, fueron capaces de ejecutar un repertorio de varias horas sin error alguno. Poco después de ganar un campeonato estatal, ambas optaron por el canto.

Rin suspiró levemente y se sentó frente al piano. Por las luces de los reflectores no podía ver a la audiencia, y de vez en cuando cerraba los ojos. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de fijar sus ojos verdes sobre los ojos ámbares de Sesshōmaru, lo miró de otra forma; después del primer cruce, repitió aquello varias veces.

Después del último solo de violín de Kagura, tomó el saxofón que había dejado cerca del piano, y se dispuso a tocar. En ese momento, no miró a su jefe, pero se imaginó lo que sería poder tenerlo entre sus piernas.

 _Maldita sea._

Cuando terminó de tocar _Cookie_ , sólo lo miraba a él en el momento en que comenzó a cantar. Quería demostrarle implícitamente al ambarino que lo deseaba en todos los sentidos… De hecho, siempre lo deseó.

 **Yet need the chase [Aún necesitamos la persecución]**

-Ya está listo tu pedido, Mei.

La bibliotecaria era una mujer de por lo menos sesenta años y de aspecto robusto con una mirada dulce. Llevaba cuatro años conociéndola, y le agradaba.

Tomó el par de libros que la anciana le había dado y se fue a los cubículos que se encontraban en el fondo del recinto. Miró su discman.

 _Sin batería… Perfecto._

Suspiró resignada. Debía pasar a la tienda de conveniencia por un paquete de pilas nuevas. No le quedaría más remedio que reducir sus habituales seis horas de estudio a dos; le aburría estudiar sin música de por medio.

Caminó por los pasillos con calma, como si acercarse a los cubículos no fuera su intención. Podía perder el tiempo, no tenía mucho por hacer aquella tarde. Todos sus trabajos pendientes ya estaban terminados y sus apuntes completamente organizados.

Estaba planeando mentalmente su itinerario de mañana, hasta que escuchó un par de jadeos. Ligeramente asustada, apretó los libros fuertemente contra su pecho y caminó lentamente hacia la fuente de aquel sonido, que empezaba a repetirse cada vez más y escucharse más alto.

Abrió los ojos lo más que podían y tragó duro.

Eran un par de adolescentes un par de años mayores que ella. Su cabello era rubio natural, corto y liso, le llegaba al mentón; era delgada y de piel blanca, incluso se atrevía a pensar que era demasiado pálida como para considerarse un color de piel normal. No tenía mucho busto, pero su trasero era prominente. La falda plisada de color verde hoja estaba alzada hasta la cintura; su camisa estaba abierta al igual que su sostén de color blanco y sus bragas del mismo color estaban tiradas, cerca del librero donde estaba apoyada.

El chico por su parte seguía con los pantalones de color negro en su lugar, pero la bragueta estaba abierta, dándole paso a su pene para seguir embistiendo fuertemente a la rubia, y sus manos sostenían de las caderas a la rubia. Su piel era blanca, varios tonos arriba de la piel de aquella chica. Su rostro estaba oculto en el cuello de ella, pero se escuchaban sus jadeos.

Mei se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Sucede algo, cariño?

En cuanto la anciana habló, el muchacho la miró fijamente, con sus ojos ámbares. Mei reaccionó ante la mirada del chico y se dirigió al cubículo más cercano, para echar el seguro en cuanto entró. Apiló los libros en la mesa de tal manera que taparan su visión del cristal que tenía el cubículo y evitar futuras repercusiones.

No importaba si salía hasta la hora de cierre, no iba a salir en ese momento. Sacó su Nokia 3310 y le envió un mensaje a Kagura, pidiéndole que pasara por ella hasta las nueve de la noche porque tenía que buscar mucha información.

 _Mierda._

Su día iba ser largo.

 **A license to love, insurance to hold [Una licencia para amar, seguro para sostener]**

Mauro Vega era un hombre de casi ochenta años, pero su cuerpo no concordaba con su edad, aparentaba veinte años menos, y con su temple era difícil creer que fuera el presidentes dela disquera de SONY en España. Medía uno noventa, de tez blanca ligeramente tostada y ojos negros; sus rasgos eran mediterráneos pero no eran agresivos.

-Me ha fascinado la última canción, señorita -dijo aquel hombre en español-. Tu español ha sido perfecto y tienes la voz de un ángel.

Mauro le ayudó a Rin a bajar del escenario mientras Bankotsu hacía lo mismo con su esposa.

-Rin es como una caja de Pandora -intervino Kagura-, además de ser una excelente contadora y economista, es buenísima para las artes y los idiomas.

-Qué novedad -sonrió Vega-. ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas? ¿Sólo tocas piano y saxofón?

-Inglés, alemán, italiano, español, ruso, chino, coreano y japonés -respondió Rin, tímida-. Violín, chelo, guitarra, bajo, piano, saxofón, batería y voz.

-Señorita Asakura, usted es toda una proeza musical -aplaudió el español-. Si tiene la intención de dedicarse a la música, no dude en llamarme.

En cuanto Rin recibió la tarjeta de presentación de aquel hombre, que vio a su jefe ir en su dirección.

 _Mierda._

Se excusó rápidamente de ese círculo, y con la finalidad de evitar hablar con Sesshōmaru, saludó y conversó con todos los invitados del evento. Rechazó todas y cada una de las invitaciones para bailar. Estaba al tanto de cada uno de los movimientos del albino. Eran poco más de la medianoche cuanto éste se paró a charlar con Kagura y su esposo, aprovechando aquello para despedirse de las anfitrionas y dirigirse a su habitación.

Al llegar se quitó el vestido por los hombros mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo y arrojó con los pies los tacones a un lado; se desmaquilló deprisa y se soltó el cabello. Terminó por ponerse un camisón de color rojo, se tomó otra pastilla para dormir y por último programó la alarma para las siete de la mañana, con la esperanza de que la pastilla hiciera efecto y que lograra despertar antes que su jefe.

 **Melts all your memories and change into gold [Derrite todos tus recuerdos y cámbialos por oro]**

-Creí que acabarías temprano.

Mei le sonrió mientras ataba su rubio teñido en una cola alta.

-Por un momento olvidé que tenía una investigación pendiente por hacer.

La anciana asintió suavemente, complacida con la respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta principal de la biblioteca. Se despidió con un beso de Mei y le deseó buenas noches para después retirarse del lugar. La rubia se abrazó a sí misma para evitar el viento frío que su ligero suéter escolar azul no mitigaba. Suspiró con pesadez.

 _Vaya día._

-Creí que nunca te irías.

Mei se paralizó. La voz profunda que escuchó estaba detrás de ella, oculta en la sombre en una de las esquinas del recinto. Si no se equivocaba, debía ser el chico de hace unas horas. En cuanto él se acercó a ella, lo comprobó.

-No sé a qué viene el acoso -contestó-. No he abierto la boca.

-No me fío de las rubias.

-Tienes un problema, amigo -lo miró a los ojos-. Si no me equivoco, le confiaste tu polla a una rubia hace unas horas.

Él la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él, quedando a unos centímetros del albino. Ella contempló sus ojos ámbares, un color que no había visto jamás. En respuesta, Mei lo pisó en el pie.

-No sabes con quién te metes -siseó el albino-. Más vale que pienses lo que haces.

-Me importa una mierda -le escupió en el pecho-. Eres un jodido enfermo.

-Escúchame bien, _niña_ -amenazó-. Si me llego a enterar que dijiste algo, nos volveremos a ver.

-Es un idiota, _señor_ -contestó-. Hace un par de semanas que colocaron en cada pasillo cámaras de seguridad. Está claro que los de seguridad tienen un buen material pornográfico, y gracias a ti, gratuito.

El ambarino la soltó abruptamente. Ella se acomodó la bolsa y se fijó en que la camioneta de la madre de Kagura estaba por llegar al lugar. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la camioneta.

-A mí no me metas en tus problemas, mejor arregla el asunto de las cámaras.

-No te librarás de esto.

Ella se rió de él, con toda la intención de burlarse.

-Oh, eres un poco sordo también. Me importa una MIER-DA.

 **His eyes are like angels'; his heart is cold [Sus ojos son como ángeles, su corazón es frío]**

 _¿Un Volvo?_

Ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía a su asistente. El sueldo por su eficiente trabajo era bastante bueno, ¿pero un Volvo? Eran por lo menos setenta mil dólares. Rin Asakura tenía treinta años, y llevaba los últimos cuatro en la empresa, de los cuales los tres de ellos los pasó a su lado. No le daban las cuentas. ¿Acaso se trataría de espionaje industrial?

 _Coño._

Por una milésima de segundo descubrió la cara de horror de la pelinegra, que tampoco ayudaba en sus conjeturas. Necesitaba actuar con sumo cuidado, pues ella sabía demasiado de él. Hablaría con Bankotsu mañana sobre el asunto; quizás él podría darle una respuesta a sus interrogantes.

Al llegar al hotel, se decantó por no dejarla sola. En una habitación aparte, le daba bastante privacidad; privacidad que no debía concederle mientras tuviera sospechas de ella. Sacó su teléfono y llamó a Jaken, su mano derecha.

-Fujiwara.

-Quiero una investigación económica sobre Rin Asakura para mañana a primera hora.

Colgó en cuanto divisó a su asistente. Durante la «pequeña y corta» investigación ella sería tratada como un enemigo, y con esa excusa para su comportamiento no escatimó en sus agresivo tono de voz. Ahora que le prestaba más atención a ella, observando a consciencia sus rasgos faciales, podía descubrir las respuestas a los estímulos que él le daba; por lo tanto fijarse en que ella se cabreó por la actitud que él tomó, le dio cierta satisfacción.

 **No need to ask [No necesitas preguntar]**

En cuanto salió del baño, su ego creció más. Rin podía ser muy reservada con él, pero el deseo carnal que reflejaba en sus ojos no podía negarlo. Ella entró como alma que se lleva el diablo hacia la regadera con un estruendoso golpe de por medio a la puerta.

Observó que la morena había arrojado un sobre abierto en la cama. Tomó el contenido del sobre y se cayeron unas llaves en funda de cuero con el logo de la marca sueca automotriz de color rojo. Al leer todo el contenido, se dio cuenta que era todo el papeleo del envío de un Volvo XC90 color rojo del año desde Tokio hasta España, y que se encontraba en el hotel. Buscó la factura del auto y miró la cantidad: ochenta mil dólares. Dejó todo donde estaba y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

 _Algo no cuadra._

Para molestar a su asistente todavía más, esperó a que saliera de la ducha estando acostado en su cama. No contaba con retractarse después de eso. El camisón violeta era holgado, sin dejar de marcar sus caderas anchas y su fina cintura, en contraste con su voluminoso busto. El escote no era recatado, pero dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Sus piernas estaban bien torneadas por el ejercicio y a pesar de no ser largas, le eran apetecibles.

-Buenas noches, Asakura.

Reconocía su derrota. Por primera vez en tres años, reconocía que su asistente tenía un cuerpo que le gustaba. No pretendía seguir viéndola y aumentar la incomodidad de ella, por lo que después de decirle eso se acostó y trató de conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

No quería desear el candente cuerpo de su asistente.

 **He's a smooth operator [Él es un operador suave]**

Unos suaves gemidos lo sacaron de su sueño. Agradecía haber descansado bien, a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se hallaba. Se sentó en la cama y escucho con atención. Al mirar con atención la fuente de aquellos gemidos, descubrió a Rin, durmiendo todavía.

Tenía que ser un completo idiota si era el único que apostaba a que aquella mujer estaba teniendo un sueño erótico. La habitación no era fría, y las piernas de la pelinegra habían descubierto su cuerpo. Tenía las piernas abiertas y una de sus manos estimulaba si coño por encima de las bragas negras, mientras la otra jugaba con uno de sus pechos.

 _Maldita sea._

Quería ayudarla, pero no era un jodido urgido. Si iba a follarse a su subordinada, quería que fuera bajo sus reglas, y que ambos estuvieran bien despiertos. Se levantó en silencio y la tapó, con la esperanza de censurar el espectáculo. Regresó a su cama y se acomodó, esperando que el sueño se apoderara de él rápidamente, sin éxito. Tomó los somníferos que solía consumir Rin, y el efecto fue casi instantáneo.

 _Jodido insomnio._

Eran las ocho y cinco de la mañana cuando se levantó. Buscó con la mirada a su compañera de cuarto, sin encontrarla. Se levantó a tocar la puerta del baño, y no tuvo respuesta. Teniendo una ligera idea de cómo actuaba su asistente, lo más probable era que se haya levantado más temprano que él. Resopló frustrado mientras la llamaba. No se libraría tan fácil de él.

Se duchó con calma, mientras analizaba la situación. Rin jamás había hecho algo para llamar su atención; mantenía firmemente su posición y nunca pasó la línea. Con el paso del tiempo, se ganó su confianza. Sin embargo, ahora que lo analizaba, lo que sabía acerca de su asistente era prácticamente nulo. Por más que profundizara en ella, obtenía nada. Mientras cerraba las llaves de la regadera y salía de la misma, pensó tanto en ella que recordó lo ocurrido horas antes.

Y después se fijó en su erección.

 _Al fin de cuentas, estoy solo._

Empezó a masturbarse, pensando en las diversas formas en las que podría acostarse con Rin: desde un buen polvo en aquel baño hasta una sesión de BDSM en la que la follaba duramente mientras ella estaba encadenada a la cama, abierta y dispuesta para él.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo que necesitaba cuando alguien abrió la puerta del baño.

 _Joder._

Curiosamente, la razón de su erección fue la culpable. La maldición en alto lo sacó de su concentración, y con el golpe seco de la puerta de la habitación lo dejó sin terminar. Tenía que acabar; no pensaba quedarse con los testículos azules, y volvió a masturbarse con la imagen de ella esperando ansiosamente que se corriera en su cara y salpicara sus pechos.

En cuanto terminó se vistió sin prisas, mientras revisaba su correo. El mensaje de su mano derecha lo hizo detener sus movimientos y ponerle atención al contenido del mismo.

Al parecer Rin recibía poco más del cuádruple de su salario, según las cifras que arrojaba el estado de cuenta de la chica. Los depósitos provenían de dos cuentas pertenecientes a la empresa: de los inversionistas acaparaba tres cuartas partes de la cantidad del depósito y de los empleados era el resto.

 _Aquí hay gato encerrado._

 **Coast-to-coast, L.A. to Chicago: Western male [Costa a costa, de Los Ángeles a Chicago; macho occidental]**

-Algo te pasa.

La voz de Bankotsu lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-Asakura tiene dinero de más.

El ojiazul lo miró sin comprender.

-Le pagas bien porque hace un trabajo más que perfecto.

-Recibe dinero por inversión.

Los ojos del pelinegro se tornaron divertidos, acompañados de una suave risa.

-¿Qué tanto conoces a tu asistente, Sesshōmaru? Si la conocieras, la simple concepción de la idea de que ella esté maquinando espionaje industrial o robando dinero a la empresa sería más que ridícula.

El albino lo miró duramente como respuesta y exigiéndole una explicación.

-Dos años antes de trabajar contigo, Rin era una obsesa del ahorro; nadie entendía la razón, hasta que compró acciones de la empresa, y eso fue una buena jugada -comenzó a decir el abogado-. A Rin le encanta jugar con los números; es una contadora y economista excelente.

-¿Es contadora y economista?

Bankostu lo miró escandalizado.

-Estudió contaduría y economía en Suiza, donde aprendió a hablar varios idiomas y secretariado ejecutivo en Tokio. No tiene algún posgrado, pero ha tomado bastantes cursos acerca de lenguaje no verbal, negociación, estrategia y mediación corporativa.

Sesshomaru miró atónito a su interlocutor.

 _¿Quién coño es ella?_

-No es abogada, pero tiene los conocimientos y la actitud para serlo -siguió hablando Bankotsu-. Y en las artes y deportes tampoco se queda atrás -tocó el hombro del albino-. Amigo mío, déjame decirte que si dejas a aquella mujer serás el hombre más idiota que ha existido en el planeta.

Sesshōmaru se quedó callado, digiriendo lo dicho por su mejor amigo. No tenía recuerdo alguno acerca de aquellos datos en el currículum de su asistente, pero si todo eso era verdad…

 _Vaya mujer._

-Obviamente, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas -siguió el moreno-. Pero es perfecta dentro de lo que cabe. Su naturaleza es algo… «Interesante» de descifrar. A mí me costó, pero salí satisfecho; es todo una joya. De no ser porque yo considero a Kagura más perfecta que Rin, Rin hubiera sido mi opción como esposa.

Sesshōmaru se quedó callado, pensativo.

-¿De dónde la conocen tú y Kagura?

-Rin y Kagura son mejores amigas.

 _Descubrir quién es Rin Asakura… Será todo un placer._

 **Across the North and South, to Key Largo: love for sale [A través del norte y del sur, a Key Largo; amor en venta]**

-¿Cómo te convenció la pequeña de venir, hijo?

Su madre era bastante directa con él. Mientras Sesshōmaru se quedó en Japón, su madre había asentado sus negocios en Luxemburgo, donde ella había nacido.

-El clima, supongo. ¿De dónde la conoces?

-Fui a verte en verano, pero como no me dejaban verte, entré muy enojada a tu oficina y ella me recibió. Sabes lo estresante que puede ser llevarme la contraria cuando estoy molesta, pero esa chica lo logró como si fuera un café lo que estuviera haciendo. Aunque no tuve la oportunidad de verte, pasar el tiempo con ella en Japón por una semana fue exquisito. Su compañía es amena y refrescante a la vez. Mantenemos el contacto desde entonces.

El albino se quedó callado, analizando la respuesta de su madre. La mujer lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al borde de la pista de baile.

-Sé que no eres fanático de bailar, pero te daré razones para que lo hagas en esta ocasión. Si no me equivoco en el orden de este repertorio, después de unas cinco canciones me sacarás a bailar.

Vio el escenario, en donde Kagura y su asistente terminaban de subir las escalinatas. Mientras la esposa de su mejor amigo comenzaba a afinar el violín, la ojiverde empezó a tocar el piano. Se quedó vislumbrado.

Era una canción con toques celtas, pero era hermosa. Ella tocaba con gracia, sin equivocarse en algún momento en las tres canciones en donde el piano era el centro. Cuando le tocó a Kagura tocar, ella cambió de instrumento hasta una canción después, donde volvió al piano y varias personas comenzaban a bailar. Miró a su madre y le extendió la mano. Irasue sonrió.

-Prefiero sacar a mi madre a que otra mujer se haga ilusiones con lo que no será.

-Eres cruel, pero te retractarás de eso en cuanto te enamores de verdad.

-Lo dudo.

-Eso dices ahora, cuando llegue el momento… Te apenará reconocer que dijiste eso alguna vez.

Bailaron cuatro canciones seguidas. Sin dejar sola a Irasue, madre e hijo se dirigieron a las mesas, listos para recibir los platillos. En cuanto tomó asiento, se fijó en que Rin se levantaba de su asiento y se paraba enfrente de un micrófono.

 _Por Kami._

No sabía que Rin podía cantar así. Sus gustos musicales solían ser de jazz o blues, pero la versión de _Skyfall_ que interpretó la pelinegra lo cautivó. Su voz era erótica, y con su vestido morado parecía una sirena que lo llamaba a su encuentro. La mirada intensa que le proporcionaba no le daba para otra cosa que no fuera sexo salvaje y duro.

 _Necesito follármela._

Nadie le prestaba atención a la comida, miraban embelesados a la cantante. El presiente actual de la disquera de SONY se dirigió a Irasue.

-¿Quién es esa chica? Canta como un ángel.

-Es amiga de Kagura. Ambas fueron al mismo colegio en la secundaria y preparatoria, de ahí que aprendieran música de verdad.

La llegada de una rubia de ojos azules que miraba incómoda al señor Vega interrumpió la conversación.

-Aranza, no será necesario que te presentes mañana. Tuviste la oportunidad de demostrar tu talento y lo desaprovechaste.

-Pero…

-Vete.

El tono de voz que ocupó el español se tornó frío e implacable, como el de todo buen presidente. La chica se fue cabreada del lugar.

Miró de nuevo a Rin. Sus movimientos suaves con la cadera le daban la impresión de que si lo montaba, alcanzaría el orgasmo de una manera tan placentera que no duraría mucho aguantando las ganas de correrse dentro de ella. Cuando comenzó a cantar _Smooth Operator_ se la imaginó en una buena sesión de baile erótico, meneando sus caderas, frotando sus nalgas en su entrepierna u ofreciéndole sus pechos.

Y como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, su voz cantando en español terminó por fijar el objetivo de saber quién era ella en realidad y de paso, tirársela. Si Rin mantenía su relación laboral muy separada de los placeres carnales, él estaría más que satisfecho. Era un arma de doble filo. Si Bankotsu no se equivocaba, perder a Rin por un buen revolcón sería la peor estrategia que hubiera hecho, y se arrepentiría después. Necesitaba pensar con calma los movimientos que realizaría.

Cuanto Rin terminó de cantar e hizo una reverencia, todos vitorearon y aplaudieron. Él se levantó para llevarla a su mesa, pero por más que intentaba acercarse, ella huía. Toda la noche estuvo tratando de cruzarse con ella sin éxito. Se cabreó.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Bankotsu lo miró. Kagura se acercó a su esposo.

-Nada -respondió el albino-. Me he hastiado de esto.

-Los compromisos sociales no son lo tuyo, Sesshōmaru -dijo Kagura-. ¿No has encontrado a alguien que te interese?

 _Quien me interesa huye de mí._

-Si quieres, puedes acompañarnos.

La propuesta de su amigo era tentadora. No era la primera vez que hacía un trío con ellos, pero no estaba de humor para hacer algo más que desquitarse y odiar a su asistente.

-No importa si sólo quieres ver -siguió la pelinegra-. Tú decides.

Con un leve asentimiento, los tres se despidieron de algunos asistentes y se dirigieron a una suite júnior. En cuanto entraron a la habitación, el ambarino se quitó el moño y el saco, arrojándolos en algún lugar de la sala y se sentó en un rincón cerca de la cama. Abrió la bragueta de su pantalón y sacó su miembro.

Kagura se sentó en el borde de la cama y bajó el escote del vestido, dejando ver su falta de sostén y sus pezones erguidos por el frío. Desabrochó el pantalón de su marido y le sacó su ya erecto pene. Bankotsu tomó su erección y lo puso en medio de los pechos de su esposa, follándolos con vehemencia mientras ella chupaba su polla y se metía dos dedos en su cavidad. Los gemidos de ambos excitaron al albino, quien comenzó a masturbarse.

El moreno se quitó la ropa y con húmedos besos comenzó a desvestir a su esposa, que jadeaba sin parar. Ambos subieron a ala cama y ella se sentó en él, quedando de frente. Mientras Bankotsu chupaba los senos de su mujer y masajeaba su clítoris, ella lo masturbaba, ansiosa. Sesshōmaru subió la intensidad de los movimientos de su mano.

Kagura sacó de un cajón un vibrador y se lo dio a su esposo. Bankotsu lo encendió hasta el último nivel de vibración y se lo metió de tirón en la vagina la pelinegra; ella se acomodó y le hizo una mamada.

 _Quiero follarme duro a Rin._

Bankotsu tomó de los hombros a su esposa y la besó para luego quitarle el vibrador y metérselo en el culo. Kagura gimió más fuerte. Ella se puso de rodillas en la cama y Bankotsu la penetró de golpe en su coño, bombeándola con fuerza mientras le tomaba los pechos para estimularlos. Cambiaron de posición. Kagura lo montó sin dejar de gemir por tener el culo y su coño totalmente llenos. Bankotsu chupaba sus pechos y así ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

 _Mierda._

Sesshōmaru se corrió poco después de ellos. Se levantó mientras su mejor amigo estaba lamiendo el clítoris de su mujer. Con un gesto de despedida salió de la habitación. En el silencio del pasillo, se dirigió a su habitación. Encontró a la raíz de su frustración totalmente dormida y tapada. Si aquel orgasmo había disipado su molestia, ver a Rin envuelta en su sábana lo cabreó más.

 _Necesito tirármela._

 **Smooth operator [Operador suave]...**

¡Hola chicos! Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que publiqué este fanfiction.

Recomiendo ampliamente las canciones mencionadas en este capítulo; son con éstas (y principalmente _Smooth Operator_ ) con las que me he inspirado para escribir e incluyo su traducción. Me gusta considerarme como alguien a quien le gusta lo clásico, así que no habrá reggaeton o algo similar en este fanfiction. Además, tengo una obsesión por hacer los escenarios lo más reales posible; por lo que he tratado de describir lo más exacto posible los lugares donde todo se llevó a cabo (gracias a Google). Así que, ¡hay un poco de realidad en esta ficción! Oh, por cierto, otra aclaración: cada letra de la canción principal (título con el que se ha nombrado el capítulo) será el cambio de escena (digo, por si tienen alguna duda); tengo fe en que le encuentren el sentido a mi forma de redacción.

Me he emocionado leyendo sus reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Tengo la esperanza de que el tiempo que han esperado haya valido la pena. Debo confesar que es mi primera vez escribiendo lemon, así que ruego no haberlos decepcionado.

Como se pueden dar cuenta, hay cierto pasado entre Sesshōmaru y Rin; ya tengo una idea de qué va aquello, pero me temo que aún no decido cómo darle sentido. Debo aclarar que soy amante de lo romántico, este FanFiction es de contenido muy explícito, ¡así que no se espanten! No sé cómo, pero he logrado que el romance y el sexo sucio tengan sentido… O al menos se verá después.

Aunado a esto, no prometo actualizar el fanfiction muy rápido, mas trataré de hacerlo una vez al mes como mucho; así que por lo tanto no les daré una fecha determinada o exacta. Con mi estilo de vida y el sinfín de cosas que tengo por hacer no prometo nada, ¡pero seguiré actualizando!

Por favor, ¡dejen sus reviews! Me emociona leerlos y saber qué opinan de este fanfiction. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 2: Tell Me I'm Not Dreamin'

**TELL ME I'M NOT DREAMIN' [JERMANIE JACKSON]**

En cuanto sonó la alarma, lo apagó y en silencio sacó todas sus pertenencias para después ponerlas en su maleta y así salir de la habitación como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No pensaba quedarse más tiempo con él. Lo primero que hizo al salir fue a pedir otro cuarto, a sabiendas de que todo el hotel podría estar totalmente ocupado; sin embargo, para su suerte pudo obtener una bastante alejada.

Al llegar al hotel, se fijó en la publicidad del spa que el mismo recinto ofrecía y cuando fue con su mejor amiga a la capital española a buscar el vestido, compró un bañador de cuerpo completo de color negro. Se suponía que estaba de vacaciones, así que podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Sacó sus pertenencias y las acomodó en el armario. La vibración de su teléfono la detuvo, era Kagura.

 _«¿Dónde estás? El insomnio me está matando. Ni se te ocurra ignorarme. Sé que a esta hora ya estás despierta; te fuiste temprano de la cena y tú no duermes más de siete horas seguidas»._

Rin maldijo por lo bajo.

 _«En una habitación estándar, a la derecha de las escaleras principales»._

 _«Vamos a desayunar y después al spa, quiero relajarme. Te veo en un par de horas»._

Dejó el teléfono cerca de la televisión y se arrojó en la cama king size. Suspiró. Tanta era su necesidad de huir de su jefe, que ni siquiera lo miró. Pero ahora que pensaba en él, recordó el momento en que lo encontró masturbándose, y le excitó. Aunque fue un instante que duró aquello, se fijó en que la polla del albino era gruesa, y más larga que el promedio; verlo en esas circunstancias humedeció su intimidad. ¿Hace cuánto que no estaba con un hombre?

La pantalla se su celular se iluminó y comenzó a vibrar. Al levantarse y atender la llamada, arrojó el teléfono al suelo. Sesshōmaru le estaba llamando. Estaba loca si le contestaba y enferma si no lo hacía.

Mientras sopesaba los pros y contras de hacerlo y no hacerlo, la vibración paró para que en un par de segundos después volver a empezar. Rin tragó grueso. Temía hablar con él; al menos en estos momentos la probabilidad de mantener su máscara de indiferencia y formalidad con su jefe era nula. En cuanto el teléfono paró la vibración, volvió a vibrar. En tres años jamás fue rebelde a su superior, y nunca recibió una llamada perdida de él. Ya eran tres llamadas perdidas y su miedo no hacía más que crecer. Al terminar la vibración, Rin ya estaba pensando seriamente su renuncia, hasta que la notificación de mensaje apareció en la pantalla del aparato.

 _«Tenemos que hablar. Cenarás conmigo esta noche. Es una orden»._

 _Joder._

Necesitaba desquitarse; tenía dos horas libres y dudaba de conciliar el sueño en ese lapso. Tomó una pequeña cosmetiquera de cuero sintético de color vino y sacó un vibrador de dieciocho centímetros de largo de color negro, un masturbador de silicón en forma de huevo y una bala vibradora de color rojo. Volteó el huevo y lo colocó en el vibrador, y se enfundara con unas pequeñas puntas de silicón. Se quitó la ropa y acomodó el espejo de cuerpo completo para dejarlo enfrente de la cama. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, abrió sus piernas y se miró al espejo; le gustaba mirar su reflejo en esas ocasiones.

Encendió la bala vibradora y se la colocó en el clítoris, mientras pellizcaba sus pezones. Imaginó a cierto albino enfrente de ella, lamiéndola. Se estaba mojando más de lo normal. En su mente, Sesshōmaru estaba parado y la dejaba observar cómo se masturbaba, sonriendo sensualmente mientras su polla se despertaba. Los músculos marcados de su jefe no eran exagerados, pero su espalda ancha la excitaba, y arañarla era una fantasía tentadora. Se imaginó sentada sobre él, frotando su clítoris en su falo, mientras el ambarino se comía sus pechos y ella arqueaba la espalda, gustosa de tenerlo así.

Dejó sus pechos para tomar el vibrador y encenderlo. Visualizó al albino encima de ella, diciéndole cosas sexuales demasiado vulgares como para ponerla más húmeda. Se quitó la bala vibradora y pasó el vibrador sobre sus pliegues, simulando la tortura que le provocaba el miembro de Sesshōmaru. Se sentía demasiado excitada, y estaba segura que no soportaría más tiempo antes de llegar al primer orgasmo. Abrió más las piernas y se incrustó el miembro ficticio en su vagina, alcanzando el orgasmo en ese momento. Gritó de placer, totalmente perdida en la vorágine de satisfacción que le provocó mientras apretaba con fuerza sus pechos. Puso el nivel de movimientos del vibrador al máximo, y con la textura del silicón, cada embestida volvía a encenderla, lista para llegar al siguiente clímax. Colocó sus manos en la almohada e imaginó al ambarino bombeándola sin piedad. Movía sus caderas con violencia, buscando el segundo orgasmo. Segundos después, se corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho cuando se masturbaba.

 **Moonlight took me by surprise [La medianoche me tomó por sorpresa].**

-Pensé que estabas en una suite júnior.

-Sesshōmaru sospecha de mí.

El balneario termal ubicado debajo de la planta baja del hotel estaba bañado de la luz que la cúpula le brindaba, y las luces colocadas estratégicamente en el centro iluminaban por completo el área. Los grifos, colocados a una altura más arriba del promedio para brindar un masaje a alta presión, le daban un descanso a la espalda de Rin. El agua caliente y el diseño circular de la piscina le daba relajación absoluta, olvidando en esos instantes todas sus presiones, hasta la temporada invernal que azotaba a la ciudad. Kagura se acomodó en el asiento de azulejo, la ojiverde suspiró.

-Gracias por mencionar el Volvo aquella vez -dijo molesta-. Con eso ya tengo suficiente.

-¿Discutieron? No parecían estar peleados.

Rin la miró con dureza.

-Ha estado de un humor de los mil demonios desde entonces.

-Él no hace berrinches; es directo.

-No pidió la suite y me obligó a quedarme con él en una habitación estándar.

Kagura se levantó de golpe.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Lo que escuchaste; no volveré a repetirlo.

-Puede que quiera darte duro.

-Oh vamos -bufó-. No metas el sexo en esto. Sesshōmaru es demasiado desconfiado, y ante cualquier indicio de sospecha se vuelve despiadado.

-El vestido de anoche sacó a relucir la figura de tu cuerpo a la perfección -se defendió-; puede que después de varios años ya te haya visto como mujer y no sólo como su subordinada.

-Mientras sean peras o sean manzanas es un maldito desastre. No tengo problema en demostrarle que no estoy maquinando algo en contra de la empresa o que busco obtener recursos más allá de lo que recibo por mi trabajo, pero no me ha preguntado directamente, así que no tengo porqué responder o hacer algo.

-Bueno, dale razones para que termine por preguntarte directamente -estiró las piernas-. Cambiando de tema, ¿ya lo viste sin camisa?

Rin se sonrojó al recordar el momento íntimo de su jefe recién salido de la ducha.

-Gura, está jodidamente bueno -sonrió pícara-. Me encanta verlo con sus trajes de tres piezas, pero verlo de cuerpo entero…

-¡¿Cuerpo entero?! -la interrumpió-. ¡¿Ya lo has visto desnudo?!

 _Joder._

Conociendo a Kagura, no la dejaría en paz hasta que no se enterara de toda la historia.

-Por la noche lo vi en pijama, y se veía muy atractivo… Lo suficiente como para que soñara una buena sesión de sexo y despertara luego de un orgasmo, o algo así. Inafortunadamente, desperté en la madrugada y estaba consciente de que no volvería a conciliar el sueño, así que fui al gimnasio para agotar mi energía. Al regresar a la habitación, supuse que ya había bajado y entré sin tocar al baño. ¡Acababa de salir de ahí! Terminé viéndolo así… Y haciendo otra cosa.

-Oh, Kami; no digas que…

-Estaba masturbándose.

La carcajada de Kagura resonó por todo el lugar.

-Guau, eso sí que es suerte. Lo he visto, y vale cada centímetro.

-No digo que su «paquete» no se me antojara, pero con sus malos tratos y su humor de mierda, créeme, lo arruinó -siguió-. Kami, está buenísimo.

-Insisto querida, deberías tirártelo.

-Quiero conservar mi trabajo.

-Vamos, sé que eres bastante inteligente como para saber separar tu trabajo del sexo, así que deberías hacerlo.

-Lo dices como si fuera una pusilánime.

-No lo eres, sólo que a veces piensas como hombre. Ellos generalmente piensan primero con la polla, después con la cabeza y al último con el corazón; sin embargo en los negocios usan la cerebro para todo, y en ese caso tú entras.

-Por ahora es un rotundo no -sentenció-. Hasta que no se arregle esta situación, no cambiaré de opinión.

-Entonces rezaré porque deje de ser un cabezota lo más rápido posible -rió-.

-Los hombres son demasiado idiotas a la hora de hacer o decidir las cosas.

-Tienen ejemplares muy bien dotados que saben usar sus pollas de manera muy placentera, cosa que sexualmente hablando lo agradezco -sonrió-. Pero nadie es perfecto; lo malo es que piensan primero con la polla y luego con el cerebro. Si sabes cómo entrar a la cabeza ya habrás pasado el primer filtro, y si no la cagan, habrás encontrado a tu complemento perfecto.

 **Light coming from your eyes [La luz provenía de tus ojos].**

Luego de dejar a Kagura en su habitación, se la pasó acostada en su cama, disfrutando el descanso que el balneario y el recorrido termal le proporcionaron. Pidió servicio a la habitación y al terminar de comer, recibió un mensaje de Midoriko.

 _«Irasue y yo te esperamos a comer. Nos veremos a las cuatro con Kagura; que sea una tarde de chicas»._

Respondió secamente a la invitación y antes de que pudiera soltar el teléfono, Bankotsu le estaba llamando.

-¿Sucede algo?

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Rin hizo una mueca.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Sesshōmaru está de un insoportable mal humor -respondió el ojiazul-. Conociéndolo, debe estar así desde que despertó.

Rin cerró los ojos.

 _No es posible._

-Soy su asistente, eso no me concierne.

Escuchó un resoplido en la otra línea.

-Rin, deberías estar consciente de que estás en un nivel más cercano con él…

-Me encargo de sus cosas -lo interrumpió-, y su vida privada no es algo en lo que quiera husmear.

-Sango hacía un trabajo eficiente, pero tú llegaste a un punto más profundo…

-Hablas igual que tu mujer -sentenció-, Wolf.

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos.

-Está bien, no diré más al respecto -se excusó-; pero así como llevas a cabo tu trabajo, deberías saber lo que le pasa.

-Desde el día veintitrés está desocupado -comenzó a decir-; básicamente tiene estos días libres. Por lo tanto, no tiene qué hacer, y yo por lo anterior, tengo vacaciones improvisadas.

El esposo de su mejor amiga resopló.

-Odio cuando te pones en ese plan mujer -continuó-, pero tienes razón. Olvida lo anterior y será mejor que no te topes con él, porque está muy molesto.

-Vale, gracias por el dato.

Luego de despedirse colgó. Arrojó el aparato a la cama.

 _Espero que se le haya pasado para la noche._

 **Are you with me [¿Estás conmigo?].**

-¿Cómo logras mantener un cabello sano si lo llenas de químicos?

Mei le sonrió a la anciana.

-Aceite de coco como mascarilla de uso diario -contestó-; además, no uso cualquier producto. Hay que leer la etiqueta siempre.

La anciana rió. Le entregó los libros de física más gruesos del lugar. Iba a colocar el segundo sobre sus brazos, pero una brazo masculino lo tomó antes.

-Te ayudo.

La voz profunda de aquel muchacho se le hizo muy familiar. Al buscar al sujeto, se dio cuenta de que era el exhibicionista del mes pasado.

 _Demonios._

-Joven Sesshōmaru -dijo la anciana-, ¿conoce a Mei?

-Ambos venimos seguido -se alzó de hombros-, era de esperarse que algún día nos viéramos.

-Aunque no es una fiesta, conoces personas agradables aquí Mei -sonrió la anciana-. El joven Sesshōmaru es una persona de conversación amena, inteligente, joven, guapo y amable. Me alegra que sea tu amigo.

 _También tiene fetiches muy extravagantes._

Mei sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Por aquí.

La rubia lo guió entre los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los cubículos, en donde él dejó seis libros gruesos en la mesa de madera, mientras ella cerraba la puerta del pequeño espacio privado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Acaso no tienes modales?

-¿Acaso eres un acosador?

El albino rió suavemente.

-Para ser rubia, eres inteligente -dijo-; o mejor dicho, eres más inteligente que los de tu tipo.

-Sólo di lo que tienes que decirme y lárgate -le escupió-. No quiero pasar más tiempo junto a ti, me das repulsión.

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo.

Poco a poco, Mei se sonrojaba del coraje que aquel chico le estaba causando.

-Quiero dejar claro una cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres un idiota o finges serlo? Ya te dejé en claro que no tengo intención de hablar.

-No te creo.

Ella abrió un libro y comenzó a leerlo, ignorando por completo al ambarino. Él colocó su mano sobre el objeto, estorbando la visión de ella. Mei resopló, furiosa.

-Ya te lo he dicho varias veces. Me importa una M-I-E-R-D-A.

-Si no quieres arrepentirte después, más vale que me escuches.

-¿Acaso debo temerte? No es como si fueras importante; tienes un ego enorme, pero te falta poder. Eres igual de inferior que yo.

Mei estaba hablando con él sin mirarlo. Enojado, Sesshōmaru la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo.

-¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?

-¿Debería saberlo? -bufó-. No creo que se trate de seguridad nacional.

El albino la soltó.

-Eres extraño -dijo la chica-; tu carácter merma tu atractivo. Ha pasado un mes, y no he oído algún chisme acerca de ti aquí; debo suponer que hiciste un buen trabajo con los de seguridad para que ello fuera así. Te prometo que no tengo interés de sacar algo de aquello; así que despreocúpate, no abriré la boca.

Mei sacó de su mochila un chocolate amargo, de una marca suiza de prestigio. Sesshōmaru la miró curioso mientras la rubia abría el empaque y le ofrecía la mitad del contenido.

-Que sea el chocolate de la paz -sonrió-. Oh vamos, si Tsubaki dijo eso es porque no eres tan malo después de todo.

-¿Tan fácil es convencerte de algo?

-No, pero tú no enciendes mis alarmas de peligro; así que no quiero discutir más por idioteces. ¿Aceptas?

-Eres buena negociando.

-Soy una chiquilla, a mis ojos ya estás a tres años menos de ser un mayor de edad.

El albino tomó la barra de chocolate partida y le enseñó el pulgar de la otra mano.

-Yubikiri Genman.

Mei funció el seño.

-¿Es en serio?

-Soy casi mayor de edad, a mis ojos eres una chiquilla porque te llevo tres años.

-Está bien, tú no me molestarás y yo mantendré la boca cerrada -rió-.

 _-Yubi kiri genman_ [Promesa del dedo cortado].

- _Uso tsuitara_ [Si miento].

- _Hari sen bon nomasu_ [Tragaré mil agujas].

- _Yubi kitta_ [Y me cortaré el dedo].

Ambos se soltaron. Sesshōmaru sonrió ligeramente.

-Es increíble que te rebajes al nivel de un niño.

-Me agradas.

Mei le sonrió.

-Y tú a mí -le dio la mano-. Mi nombre es Mei Ling So.

-China-coreana, guau -le dio la mano-. Soy Sesshōmaru Yōkai.

 **Am I here with you? [¿Estoy aquí contigo?].**

-Inuyasha insistió en que nos quedáramos con la familia de su madre -dijo Kagome-. Irasue comprendió la situación, así que no te preocupes. Además, nos mandó varios regalos. Es un ángel.

Kagome era la prima de Sango, y tenía la misma edad de Inuyasha. Ambos eran amigos desde la infancia, y hasta que Sesshōmaru presionó demasiado con su medio hermano y Kikyo, la hermana de Kagome hiciera lo mismo, comenzaron su relación. Luego de ocho años, por fin Inuyasha se animó a pedirle matrimonio a Kagome.

Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha, murió cuando él tenía quince años en circunstancias trágicas; la osteogénesis imperfecta tipo uno que padecía provocó que en un descuido por parte de ella cobró su vida. En contra de todo pronóstico, Irasue apoyó a él y a su hermana menor Kanna como si fuera su segunda madre, y ambos lo agradecían de verdad. La relación entre todos los hijos de Inu No era buena, como si fuera una familia normal.

-Koga e Inuyasha son inseparables, aunque lo nieguen -dijo Rin en la videollamada-. Son buenos amigos.

-Eso mismo piensa Ayame -la pelinegra rió-. Aunque no lo parezca, Ayame está más emocionada…

-¿Y Sango?

-A veces se arrepiente de haberle pedido ayuda -ambas rieron-. Ayame tiene más ganas que ella y yo juntas. No sé como puede con todos los preparativos.

-Aún pueden cambiar la fecha. Tanto a Miroku como a Inuyasha les importa un rábano todo esto.

-Los papás de Sango y los míos querían algo bonito. Miroku desea casarse lo más rápido posible e Inuyasha sólo quiere llenar un requisito social; para él, ya estamos condenados a terminar juntos.

Rin sonrió. Estaba conmovida con la boda doble de sus amigas.

-¿Y cómo la llevas con tu futuro suegro?

Kagome suspiró.

-Ese hombre me odia a pulso -bufó-. La última vez no escatimó en humillar a mis papás. Inuyasha estaba furioso, pero se limitó a ignorarlo.

-Llevas años peleándote con él.

-Kikyo dice que lo ignore. Mientras Inuyasha confíe en mí, no hay problema.

-Apenas el año pasado se enteró que no te soporta.

-Y créeme, doy gracias a Kami que Irasue manejó la situación de la mejor manera; creí que lo perdería.

-Irasue es su segunda madre; ella e Izayoi se llevaban muy bien. El señor Yokai es un hombre muy ocupado, y malvado.

-Hablando de malvados… Kohaku ha preguntado por ti.

Rin resopló. El hermano menor de Sango no dejaba de insistir en una cita con ella.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad, quizá te guste.

-Es un niño, le llevo cinco años. Olvídalo.

-La edad no es un problema.

-Suele ser un inmaduro.

-¿O será que tú eres más madura para tu edad?

Rin rodó los ojos. Kohaku era un chico tierno, pero no estaba a la altura de lo que buscaba en una relación. A sus ojos, era como criar al hermano menor que nunca tuvo.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.

-Le has dicho que no desde el principio. Sango te conoce, y sabe que no hay malicia en esa cuestión.

-He dicho que no.

-No seas aburrida. Hace mucho que no sales con alguien.

-Tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar.

 **Are we in paradise? [¿Estamos en el paraíso?].**

Era divertido pasar el rato con Midoriko e Irasue. A pesar de la edad de ambas, tenían el espíritu de dos colegialas. Mientras Irasue era la chica inteligente, Midoriko era la energía encarnada en mujer. Las dos se conocieron desde la secundaria, y desde entonces se han vuelto inseparables.

Irasue era hija de una japonesa muy adinerada y conservadora que se casó con un contador luxemburgués. Toda su infancia la pasó en Luxemburgo, hasta que al llegar a la adolescencia se mudaron en Tokio. Irasue fue educada de manera estricta al ser la hija mayor, con los antiguos modales de la aristocracia japonesa y recibió la mejor educación en finanzas, en donde demostró ser muy buena. Se casó por conveniencia con Inu No Yōkai, un genio de las inversiones con quien tuvo dos hijos: Sesshōmaru y Hakudōshi; luego de diez años de matrimonio, se divorciaron y ella regresó a su país natal, donde se convirtió en una mujer poderosa.

Por su parte, Midoriko era la hija de una adinerada músico de origen griego y de un implacable empresario japonés. Era buena en las artes musicales, y siendo la menor de tres hermanos, la exigencia con la que fue criada fue mínima. Se casó con un cantante de ópera diez años mayor que ella y tuvo una hija, Kagura; luego de veinte años de matrimonio, su esposo falleció. Desde entonces ambas han estado juntas, ya sea trabajando o pasando el rato.

-Debieron vernos -rió la albina-. Era la mejor estrategia para ahuyentar a los idiotas.

-En ese entonces no teníamos guapos pretendientes -rió Midoriko-; y tampoco nos dejaban tener novios.

-Ahora esa excusa ya no sirve -dijo Kagura-. Parece que los alienta. Y sé lo que digo.

-Cuando intentamos hacernos pasar por lesbianas, Kagura lo hacía perfectamente -rió Rin-. De no ser por mí, hubiera funcionado.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Irasue-.

-¡La muy maldita se ponía roja si la abrazaba por los hombros!

Las mujeres mayores rieron ante el comentario de Kagura.

-¿Disfrutaron del spa? -preguntó Irasue-. Luego de toda la logística para terminar la cena de anoche, necesito relajar mis viejos músculos.

-Somos dos querida -dijo Midoriko-. La organización de eventos son peor que los hombres.

Las cuatro volvieron a reír.

-Es muy relajante el paseo por las bóvedas al estilo de Medio Oriente -comentó Kagura-. Y el masaje térmico es placentero

-Pero lo que creo que relajará completamente sus músculos -apuntó Rin-, será la piscina termal.

-Chicas, apunten esto -dijo la ambarina-. Si pueden disfrutar de la relajación todo el día, disfrútenlo; porque después desearán haberlo hecho.

 **I know I've been here before [Sé que estado aquí antes].**

Su tarde se dividió en dos sesiones de spa y una salida al centro comercial de Madrid para ver en el cine _St. James Place_ donde actuaba Tom Hanks como abogado y finalmente terminar en la suite de Midoriko e Irasue viendo _Kingsman: The Secret Service_ , en donde se carcajeó con el humor negro y se maravilló con la actuación de Colin Firth, uno de sus actores favoritos.

Sin trabajo de por medio, dejó su teléfono en su habitación toda la mañana. Al regresar, se fijó en que desde antes de nochebuena no lo cargó y ahora estaba muerto. Lo conectó al cargador y pidió servicio a la habitación. En la televisión vio la hora; eran poco más de medianoche. Pasar una tarde con aquellas mujeres era agotador, y a la vez era un recuerdo positivo que guardaría en su memoria.

Se conformó con cenar una ensalada rusa y un té de hierbabuena. Esperó a que pasaran por la loza y se cambió su traje de lana color vino por su camisón de color azul marino. Se estiró un poco y se acomodó en el mullido colchón. El canal de CNN le estaba dando información sobre la fluctuación económica, y al mencionar algunos temas de inversión, se congeló.

Olvidó completamente que esa noche debía ver a su jefe.

Tiró las sábanas y salió como resorte de la cama en dirección a su celular. Por la rapidez de sus movimientos, dio un traspiés y se cayó al suelo. Gritó una maldición y se alzó, odiándose. Tomó su aparato y lo encendió. En cuanto el funcionamiento de su iPhone estuvo estable, deseó que la tierra se la tragara.

Sesshōmaru la había llamado nueve veces, y texteado quince. Hace al menos cuatro horas que debió reunirse con él. Era seguro que la mataría en cuanto la encontrara. Quería morirse.

 _Mierda._

 **You go, then you come back for more [Tú vas, después regresas por más].**

 _-Me las vas a pagar…_

No pudo dormir más de dos horas seguidas. Aunque estudiara griego moderno en forma intensiva durante una hora, no concilió en sueño rápidamente y tampoco fue reparador; sin mencionar que soñó con persecuciones. Buscó entre las sombras su teléfono, y maldijo. Las cinco de la mañana.

Ahora que tenía la cabeza un poco más fría, ¿por qué se pondría así? No es como si hubiera arruinado una negociación importante, como solía hacer Inuyasha. Pero recordando el número de llamadas y mensajes de _WhatsApp_ que le dejó su jefe, le estaba mortificando, dejándole además el inicio de una fuerte jaqueca. Se dirigió al baño, y se metió en la bañera llena de agua fría. Se metió de tirón al terminar de quitarse su camisón y se quedó aguantando la respiración por medio minuto.

 _Soluciona el asunto, no te hundas en él._

Sacó la cabeza del agua y se quedó en el agua por unos minutos. Quitó el tapón de la bañera y dejó que el agua saliera por la tubería. Tomó las toallas y se miró al espejo.

-Piensa en soluciones, no te quemes los sesos en el pasado -se dijo-.

Se miró en el espejo por un par de minutos. Kaede le recomendó externar sus pensamientos, ya sea hablando con ella misma o con alguien más. Su vista estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Necesito reunir la información. Con lo de anoche, es muy probable que dé por hecho que soy una ladrona. Ese idiota es fiel discípulo del lema «hasta no ver, no creer».

Salió del baño e hizo un par de ejercicios de respiración. Tomó su celular y marcó un número no registrado en su teléfono.

-Me apoderaré del destino agarrándolo por el cuello -dijo una voz masculina en la otra línea-.

-No me dominará -contestó Rin-. Ludwig Van Beethoven.

-¿Quién llama a la policía?

-Hay una casa aislada de todo, y en ella vivía una vieja con un gato. No había ni agua, ni luz, pero estaba lloviendo; de repente asesinan a la vieja y al instante viene la policía.

-¿Cómo hizo para verla?

-Un hombre iba en un auto con las luces apagadas y no había luna, todo estaba oscuro; en ese momento una mujer cruza la calle por delante del auto y sin embargo, el conductor frena de repente.

-Soy invisible, nadie me ve, de día o de noche tal vez a tu lado estaré.

-La esperanza -al terminar, colgó-.

Borró el registro de llamada y suspiró.

 _No pienso salir de aquí._

 **It's a mystery how you disappear [Es un misterio cómo desapareces].**

Era entretenido pasar las tardes con él. A partir de las dos hasta las seis de la tarde, el albino le resolvía las escasas dudas que tenía sobre sus materias, y de paso aprendía lo que él estudiaba, dándole la oportunidad de que sus conocimientos quedaran bien cimentados. No solían hablar de cosas íntimas, pero disfrutaban la compañía mutua.

Había pasado un año, y todo estaba tranquilo. Mei aprendió a descifrar poco a poco las micro expresiones de tan serio compañero de estudios, y le agradaba de verdad. Excepto ese día.

-Esto está mal.

-Ya me di cuenta -contestó Mei-, lo corre…

-No es posible que…

La rubia azotó el libro de álgebra que llevaba consigo. No pensaba soportar su mala leche, no después de hora y media.

-Oye, no sé qué carajos te suceda, pero cálmate.

-No te metas.

-Estás desquitándote conmigo, por eso me meto.

Sesshōmaru tomó el saco del respaldo de la silla para ponérselo. Agarró sus libros y antes de que tocara el pomo de la puerta, Mei lo detuvo.

-Disculpa que me haya entrometido en tus asuntos, no son de mi incumbencia -lo miró-; pero vamos, estás de mal humor, y aunque no quieras reconocerlo, te estás desquitando conmigo.

-No pienso hablar de eso.

-No estoy pidiéndote que me hables de eso. Hay formas de sacar el coraje que llevamos dentro, ¿sabes?

El peliplata no comprendió a qué se refería. Mei bufó y buscó entre todo el montón de libros uno que tenía por título _El método Sedona_ de Johannes Uske, y buscó una página en específico.

-«El simple hecho de aceptar el cuerpo tal como es puede estimular su capacidad de sanar; te ayuda a sentirte bien en este momento, sea lo que sea que el cuerpo haga o deje de hacer -comenzó a leer-. Si puedes permitir que el cuerpo sea como es, aunque sea por un breve momento, te sentirás muchísimo mejor, ya que se abre así la posibilidad de cambio».

Sesshōmaru no iba a hacer eso.

-Estamos en una biblioteca.

-A esta hora no hay alguien además de nosotros y Tsubaki. Así que cállate y empieza.

-Esto es ridículo.

-Por favor, cuando ya te vi desnudo y a medio fornicar, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir que esto es ridículo? No seas hipócrita.

-Me las pagarás.

-Empieza, después negociaremos.

-No hay un espejo.

-Usa los vidrios de la puerta.

-No lo haré aquí.

-Con ese humor de mierda no llegarás lejos, te lo aseguro. Tú decides si comenzar de una vez o hasta que veas que todo tu futuro se fue a causa de tu ira mal librada.

-Te odio.

-En esta ocasión improvisaremos, así que comienza.

Sesshōmaru se acercó a la puerta a modo de espejo de cuerpo completo. Mei se colocó detrás de él, analizando la figura del albino a detalle.

-Mi ojos son muy diferentes a la mayoría.

-¿Tienes alguna necesidad de cambiar su color? -preguntó Mei.

-No, me gusta sentirme diferente -contestó-. Mi cabello es rubio platinado por parte de mi madre, aunque por mi padre tengo canas prematuras.

-Muéstramelos, no te creo.

Sesshōmaru se quitó una cana de su cabellera larga y se la dio a la rubia para comparar el color.

-La única diferencia es el brillo, guau -sonrió la ojiverde-. ¿Tienes algún problema con tu cabello?

-No, la ventaja de mi color es que cuando tenga canas por completo no necesitaré comprar tintes para recuperar mi color. Con algún producto para el brillo será más que suficiente.

-Bueno, ya vimos algunas ventajas de tu cuerpo; ahora, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?

-Odio mis manos, son demasiado... «Femeninas».

Mei lo agarró de las manos.

-Son suaves y finas, pero no dejan de tener una forma masculina. A muchas mujeres les acompleja tener «manos de hombre».

-No te creo.

-Te sorprendería la cantidad de mujeres con ese problema. ¿Vas al gimnasio?

-Nunca. Mi metabolismo hace muy bien su trabajo. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con esto?

Mei lo examinó de arriba hacia abajo.

-Tienes buena musculatura para no hacer ejercicio. No eres musculoso, pero tus hombros ayudan; te dan cierta forma. Deberías empezar; después de los treinta o treinta y cinco no dirás lo mismo, además de que serás alguien con más atractivo. Y de paso, con el esfuerzo tus manos tomarán más dureza. ¿Hay algo más que no te guste?

-Sufro de…

El albino se interrumpió. Mei lo vio un poco extrañada.

-¿De...?

Sesshōmaru suspiró.

-Tengo acné.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

-Es una broma.

-Claro que no, hablo en serio.

-No se te nota.

-Soy adolescente, mis hormonas lo son. Es una etapa normal.

-No me jodas, no se ven. Estás tomándome el pelo.

-Sufro de eso.

-¿Y cómo rayos ocultas el acné?

-Maquillaje.

-Eres un jodido artista, te odio.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño.

-O tu acné no es tan severo, o sabes cómo aplicar el maquillaje. Si se trata de lo segundo, serías la envidia de toda mujer si también lo fueras.

-Habladora.

-Es verdad -Mei lo tomó del hombro para girarlo-. No parece que te maquillaras.

-Uso exfoliante todos los días y un jabón de azufre. Me pongo los microporos encima de esas mierdas antes de maquillarme. Primero la base, luego el corrector; al último el polvo. Créeme, tengo la acné más asquerosa que te puedas imaginar.

-Joder, si no fuera porque te he visto fornicar con una mujer y te conozco, diría que eres homosexual.

El albino la miró furioso.

-Perdón, pero es la verdad.

-Tú empezaste a usar en otoño _Angel_ de Thierry Mugler. Fue el primer perfume _gourmand_ lanzado en el noventa y dos. A pesar de su escasa publicidad, es uno de los más vendidos y populares.

-Empiezas a asustarme un poco, ¿cómo cojones sabes eso? Sabes demasiado del área de belleza para ser un hombre muy viril.

-Mi madre es demasiado vanidosa e inteligente. No sólo viste o usa marcas porque sí.

-Así que… Ella debió ver tus erupciones o tú no tuviste de otra que acudir a ella. Guau, hubiera dado lo que fuera porque mi madre fuera así.

-A los ojos de mi madre no basta el patronímico; el apelativo, la imagen y el carácter deben ser más acaparadores.

-Me encantaría hablar más contigo, pero nos estamos desviando. Como sea, ¿puedes evitar que las hormonas saquen esas porquerías en tu rostro ahora?

-No.

-¿Así que...?

-Las acepto.

-Entonces, ¿puedes cambiar aquello que provocó tu coraje?

-No.

-¿Por lo tanto...?

-Lo acepto.

Al pronunciar aquello, la pequeña habitación se quedó en silencio. Sin saberlo, el coraje del albino había desaparecido.

-Deberías ser psicóloga.

-Lo hago porque el coeficiente emocional está siendo rebasado por el coeficiente intelectual, y al ser humano, requerimos ambas.

-Estamos en inicios del siglo veintiuno, eres extraña.

-Yo sé lo que te digo -le sonrió-. En unos años, el coeficiente emocional será un problema.

 **Like a shadow in the night [Como una sombra en la noche].**

Estaba en la piscina de la casa de verano de su madre en las Islas Maldivas. La casa no era grande, pero era perfecta para acomodar a diez personas. La forma rectangular de la alberca era de una profundidad de ciento sesenta centímetros y una cuarta parte adaptada para niños.

El sonido del agua en movimiento lo llevó a dejarse llevar por la corriente mientras unas suaves manos acariciaban su pecho, dibujando sosegadamente sus músculos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, disfrutando plenamente el contacto placentero de aquellas apacibles manos.

-Me gusta tocarte.

Ella estaba encima de él. Los cabellos rubios estaban mojados, esparcidos parcialmente en sus piernas. El ligero peso de ella era algo que necesitaba, que deseaba. Sesshōmaru tomó sus manos y las posó sobre su rostro, acercándola a ella en consecuencia. El olor a coco que desprendía la rubia lo complacía.

-Me gusta tenerte cerca.

Ella se movió ligeramente, rozando sus intimidades. Él suspiró.

-¿Sólo eso?

Sesshōmaru rodeó la cintura de la chica con una mano, mientras la otra acariciaba su trasero con malicia. La empujó suavemente hacia delante, lo necesario para repetir la caricia íntima. Ella jadeó.

-Hay muchas formas de tenerte.

Quitó la mano de su trasero para ponerla sobre uno de sus pechos y masajearlo levemente por encima de la parte superior del bikini. Ella se acomodó para tocar la erección que poco a poco comenzaba a asomarse.

-Hay muchas formas en las que sólo tú puedes tenerme.

-Eso me excita.

La rubia tomó la mano que Sesshōmaru tenía sobre su pecho y chupó uno de sus dedos. El albino la pegó más a él.

-Sabes lo que me gusta.

-Me gusta saber lo que te gusta, querido.

Ella se alejó de él y bajó hacia su bermuda. Desató el cordón y sacó el miembro de su amante. Lo miró y sonrió. La chica lamió el enorme falo desde la base hasta la punta antes de meterlo en su boca y succionarlo con destreza. Sesshōmaru la tomó del cabello y se encargó de los movimientos. Con la forma en la que ella le estaba haciendo la mamada no tardaría mucho en correrse. Ella debió prevenirlo, porque lo sacó de su boca.

-Esta vez quiero que te corras dentro de mí.

-Música para mis oídos.

La rubia abrió el escote de su traje de baño y sus turgentes pechos saltaron a la vista. Ella volvió a montarse sobre él. Sesshōmaru se levantó y se dispuso a chupar alternadamente los pezones de la chica, haciéndola jadear de gusto. Recorrió la parte baja del bikini, y metió dos de sus dedos en la cavidad de ella, provocando que gimiera de placer.

-Oh Sesshōmaru, ya estoy mojada -jadeó-. No me hagas esperar.

Él sólo se limitó a meter y sacar sus dedos dentro de ella con brusquedad, aumentando el placer de ella, sin responderle.

-Sesshōmaru, así… Ah, más, por favor.

-A la próxima serán tus tetas.

-Ajá -gimió-. Pero fóllame ya.

-Túmbate y agárrate del borde.

La rubia hizo lo que él le pidió. Sesshōmaru se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y dirigió su polla hacia la entrada de ella, y antes de meterlo recorrió los labios con total tranquilidad, frustrando a su amante. Antes de que ella protestara, Sesshōmaru la embistió con fuerza, tomándola desprevenida y sacándole un grito de sorpresa y placer. En respuesta, la rubia lo abrazó con sus piernas.

-Somos perfectos -la bombeó con más fuerza-. A ti te pone cachonda que sea grande y a mí me pone más duro que seas estrecha.

Cada embestida era más profunda y fuerte que la anterior, y la rubia sólo podía gemir de puro placer. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo. Él se acomodó entre los pechos de ella sin aplastarla y suspiró. Ella acarició sus cabellos platinados.

-Te amo.

Sesshōmaru la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos ámbares se mezclaban perfectamente con los ojos cafés de ella.

-Y yo a ti, Mei.

 **Midnight images of you [Imágenes de medianoche de ti].**

Después de varias horas de intenso ejercicio, sacó todo el coraje de su sistema. La playlist de _iTunes_ que solía reproducir cuando se ejercitaba aún no terminaba; la energía del disco _Unholy Savior_ de Battle Beast se había quedado a la mitad. La canción _Touch In The Night_ le hizo parar en seco. Hacía un par de meses que no se acordaba de _ella_ o por lo menos algo o alguien no le daba estímulo para ello. Aquel sueño húmedo había abierto un doloroso recuerdo que no estaba ayudando en su situación. Bankotsu entró al gimnasio y lo saludó.

-Por fin…

-Ahora no estoy para pendejadas -lo interrumpió tajantemente- Wolf.

Bankotsu abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Por el momento, no jodas.

Bankotsu hizo su rutina, sin hablarle al albino. Sesshōmaru suspiró, cansado de darle vueltas al asunto. Encendió la caminadora y la programó para un nivel intenso, no podía calmarse. Si su madre supiera lo que pasó hace casi doce años, no le insistiría en buscar a una buena mujer. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué sería de ella? No es que se hubiera perdido en un océano, sólo que no había rastro superfluo de ella. Desde hace varios años estuvo buscándola, sin éxito. Luego de su extraña ruptura, no tuvo más noticias de ella.

 _En septiembre habría cumplido los treinta._

Luego de pasar sus cuatro años en la universidad de Tokio, se fue a Estados Unidos para preparar su carácter empresarial, y hace cinco años regresó a su país natal para tomar las riendas del emporio familiar Yōkai.

Su padre no tenía inconveniente alguno en que permaneciera soltero, pero últimamente los inversionistas y algunos socios veían con malos ojos su situación. No le quedó de otra que delegar algunos asuntos a Inuyasha para obtener buenos negocios. El inepto de su medio hermano no era bueno para llevar a cabo reuniones muy importantes debido a su carácter impulsivo, pero había sorteado ese inconveniente gracias a su secretaria.

 _Rin._

Ella tenía un carácter muy tranquilo y un gesto serio. A pesar de ser así, sacaba el coraje y el temple necesario para negociar tranquilamente y realizar lo que se proponía. Acataba cualquier orden y atendía cualquier situación con previsión y sin fallar en el primer intento. Se acordó de lo sucedido hace un par de años con una de sus tantas conquistas, y cómo Asakura se encargó de ello como si le hubiera pedido tirar la basura de su papelera.

 **You slipped, slipped into my room [Te deslizaste, en mi habitación].**

-Señor, la señorita Miller solicita hablar con usted en privado lo más pronto posible.

-No le contestes, no quiero saber de ella.

No se fijó en que aquella inglesa podía ser molesta. A pesar de las costumbres inglesas, ningún país podía salvarse de tener mujeres u hombres interesados, y para su mala suerte Miller era una de ellas. No valía la pena, y tampoco tenía interés más allá de lo sexual; que para infortunio de la rubia extranjera, no alcanzó a satisfacer.

Luego de colgarle a Rin, se levantó de su asiento con dirección al archivo. La puerta metalizada era silenciosa, por lo que la morena de ojos verdes no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Estaba atendiendo la llamada con aquel problema de faldas.

-Señorita Miller, el señor Yōkai no se encuentra disponible.

El lápiz de grafito que sostenía con una de sus manos estaba a punto de quebrarse. Se sentía culpable por dejarle aquella labor, pero ni estando en un manicomio le daría a Helen su número privado.

-No señorita, me temo que no. Sí, tengo una idea de lo sucedido.

Su inglés era perfecto. A pesar de desquitarse con aquel lápiz, ella estaba totalmente calmada.

-Me temo que no veo la relación entre una mujer extranjera de buena familia a una simple secretaria mestiza. Si bien es cierto que atiendo cuestiones que podrían considerarse personales del señor Yōkai, sólo es con fines prácticos, nada que ver con el asunto que intenta adjudicarme.

Algunos colegas solían decir que Miller tenía la capacidad de entablar empatía y relaciones con las subordinadas más cercanas a ellos, por lo que se podía volver una molestia latente. Si aquella inglesa mimada creía que podría con su asistente, estaba muy equivocada.

-Agradezco su interés en mi persona, pero le repito que separo mis relaciones privadas con mi vida laboral. Por lo tanto, no le hablaré de usted a mi superior.

A pesar de que la habitación contenía los sonidos, escuchó claramente que Miller había perdido los papeles. Escuchaba todo lo que aquella molesta mujer le decía a la ojiverde a la perfección. La frase «seré la señora Yōkai y te arrepentirás de no ayudarme» le molestó. La odiaba.

-Si no mal recuerdo, usted estudio psicología. Verá, la psicología masculina es simple, y mi jefe es un hombre, por lo tanto mi jefe tiene una psicología simple. ¿De qué va esto? De lógica básica, señorita. Le recuerdo que un hombre que tiene interés de casarse con una mujer se fija en su historial, y sus relaciones sentimentales previas andan en boca de toda la alta sociedad.

Se sorprendía de que Rin pudiera seguir hablando con calma cuando aquella inglesa seguía gritándole.

-Los japoneses son muy conservadores, y a mi jefe no le agrada la idea de que toda su historia sentimental anterior se hable en cada reunión; le resta credibilidad, buen juicio y seriedad. En ese sentido, a los asiáticos no les gustan los chismes, y menos una mala reputación; me temo que usted se encuentra en la segunda situación, independientemente de si es verdad o no, cosa que no me concierne.

 _Eso es saber golpear con guante blanco._

-Como sabrá, lo negativo infecta y se propaga más rápido que lo positivo. No importa cuánto un hombre se esfuerce por limpiar su nombre, mientras existan comentarios como «me consta, lo he visto» o similares, aquella negatividad nunca acabará. Para los japoneses el matrimonio no sólo es un compromiso a largo plazo con otra persona, se trata de complementarse y ayudarse mutuamente; esos clichés de que el amor repara todo no va con nuestra ideología. ¿Cómo sé que mi jefe no está enamorado de usted? Simple: él lo dirá. De lo contrario, me temo decirle que sólo fue una conquista, y como tal, créame, he tenido que enfrentarme a esta circunstancia más de una vez.

Rin era demasiado buena para lidiar con cosas como esa. La mujer del teléfono ya había perdido los papeles, y sólo salían improperios de su boca.

-Señorita Miller, le repito: si el señor Yokai no ordena lo contrario, quedo imposibilitada de ayudarle.

El estridente sonido del teléfono hizo que la morena se despegara un poco del auricular para mermar el dolor en su oído. En cuanto su subordinada lo consideró oportuno, volvió a su estado anterior.

-Que pase buen día, señorita Miller.

Para cuando Rin colgó, aquel lápiz estaba partido en dos.

 **Could be magic? could be fantasy? [¿Podría ser magia? ¿Podría ser fantasía?].**

-¿Cómo sigues?

Los excesos con el alcohol y las fiestas habían provocado que Sesshōmaru se estrellara contra un poste de luz. A pesar de que el BMW serie 5 que le regalaron en su cumpleaños número quince estaba totalmente destrozado, el albino salió con unas pequeñas fracturas en las piernas y varios moretones en el cuerpo.

-No me quejo. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tu hermano me buscó, está afuera. ¿Él sabía sobre mí?

-Es mi hermano -el albino respondió como si fuera lo más obvio-, ambos sabemos todo uno del otro.

-Oh, eso lo explica. ¿Y tus padres?

-Mi padre está de viaje; Izayoi fue por Inuyasha y Kanna y mi madre fue a su casa a cambiarse.

-¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Bueno, llegó asustada y al ver mi estado se calmó. Me preguntó si me atendieron correctamente y si ya me habían regresado mis pertenencias. Cuando respondí que sí, de la nada sacó unas tijeras y cortó todas mis tarjetas.

Mei alzó las cejas, claramente sorprendida. Luego de unos segundos, se rió. Sesshōmaru la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Vale, lo siento. ¿Y ahora?

-Ella me dará el dinero necesario, y me irá peor si saco una cuenta aparte o mi carnet sin que ella lo sepa.

La rubia le sonrió. Se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Sesshōmaru y tomó una de sus manos.

-Me alegro de que tus heridas fueran mínimas. Con lo jodido que quedó el auto, es casi un milagro.

-Supongo.

Mei se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

El albino no comprendió la petición.

-El alcohol y esas cosas hacen daño a la larga -le explicó-. Aún no cumples la mayoría de edad y mírate. ¿Qué ganas con esto?

-¿Acaso viniste a regañarme?

-¿Acaso sabes cuánto me preocupé?

-¿Acaso te pedí que te preocuparas?

-¿Acaso me crees tan desalmada para no preocuparme?

El ambarino resopló molesto. No iba a soportar otro regaño.

-No estoy para tus reproches, no eres mi madre.

-Soy tu amiga.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Acaso no lo soy?

-¿Acaso te dije lo contrario?

Mei se puso roja del coraje, y se levantó de mala gana de la cama.

-Eres un idiota y un pusilánime. Debes cambiar esa actitud asocial.

-Me dices todo como si a tu edad hubieras pasado por mucho.

La rubia suspiró antes de hablar.

-La madre de Kagura es mi benefactora. Vengo de una familia pobre, y sólo por mi inteligencia me dieron la beca Shikōn; por eso estoy aquí.

-No es lo mismo, ni siquiera sé qué tiene que ver tu historia con lo que me pasó.

-Mi papá era un proxeneta que escapó de Corea del Norte a China, y se hizo de una buena reputación en su círculo; era muy bueno en eso. Mi madre era hija de una prostituta china y de algún cliente extranjero que sus circunstancias la llevaron a tener a mi padre de su maipiolo. Cuando el negocio de mi padre lo puso en peligro no les quedó de otra que venir a Japón; él embarazó a mi madre y cinco años después nos mudamos aquí. Me trataban peor que a un animal. Mi madre murió de una sobredosis y a mi padre lo mataron a balazos luego de cuatro años. Servicios infantiles me encontró encerrada en el departamento al mes de que él murió. Antes de conocer a Midoriko, me la pasé en muchas casas de acogida.

Sesshōmaru se quedó callado, asimilando la información que Mei le había dado.

-No me jodas con que no es lo mismo, porque vi a demasiados imbéciles perdiéndose en esas mierdas, y créeme, por muy genial que se vea, terminan muy mal.

La rubia se dirigió hacia la salida, y antes de abrir la puerta, Sesshōmaru le habló.

-Perdóname, no lo sabía.

Mei regresó a su lado. Le mostró el dedo meñique.

-Prométeme que no volverás a caer en esto. _Yibi kiri Genman._

\- _Uso tsuitara._

 _-Hari sen bon nomasu._

 _-Yubi kitta._

Se soltaron. La rubia tocó la mejilla llena de arañazos del albino.

-¿Te castigaron el celular?

-¿Por?

-Quisiera hablar contigo mientras estás aquí. A pesar de ser amigos, no usamos el teléfono.

-Estaré aquí un par de meses como mínimo. Te llamaré.

 **Could it be that we're in love? [¿Podría ser que estamos enamorados?].**

-¿Qué te sucede?

Mei aprendió a descifrar el gesto serio del albino durante los tres años que llevaba conociéndolo. Sesshōmaru sólo alzó los hombros, negándose a contestar. La rubia miró la pequeña caja que llevaba escondida sin éxito en la bolsa de su pantalón. Detuvo la canción _Hey Stupid_ de Alice Cooper y se quitó el auricular.

-Oh ya veo. ¿Es para tu madre?

El albino la miró duramente.

-No sólo estoy para hablar de cultura general -se sentó en el suelo, detrás del estante-. Vamos, habla.

-Ella es fría.

-Igual que tú.

-Tú no la conoces.

-Sé lo que es tener una bruja como madre -le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentara a su lado-, y dudo que la tuya lo sea.

-No hables así de quien te parió.

-Tú no la conociste.

En silencio, Sesshōmaru se sentó y se recostó sobre su hombro.

-¿Hasta cuándo me darás más detalles acerca de tu pasado?

-En su momento, supongo -le sonrió-. Me gusta escucharte.

-Eso no es una respuesta, y no me cambies el tema.

-Sesshōmaru, es más fácil que te hable poco a poco a que te diga todo de tirón. Mi vida no ha sido sencilla. Además, tú cambiaste de tema primero.

-Mi madre nunca amó a mi padre -comenzó a decir-. Tanto mi hermano como yo sabíamos en el fondo que ese matrimonio no duraría mucho. No tengo un trauma, pero acercarme a mi madre es difícil cuando es muy distinta a Izayoi.

-¿Por qué le tienes resentimiento a tu madre?

-Porque nunca nos demostró ser digna de ese título.

Mei colocó su cabeza encima de la del albino.

-¿Cómo fue educada tu madre?

-¿Y eso qué relación tiene con esto?

-Vienes de familias adineradas, así que los modales y la educación que recibieron estuvo enfocada a las relaciones sociales; por lo tanto, su educación emocional fue mínima, o nula en el peor de los casos.

Sesshōmaru se quedó en silencio, analizando su idea.

-Si no te amara, no te hubiera cortado las tarjetas de crédito hace un año.

Sesshōmaru era buen estudiante; sin embargo, las fiestas, el alcohol, las drogas y el sexo, en prematuras y altas dosis, provocaron que acomodado estilo de vida fuera limitado por el resto de su preparatoria. Lo curioso de la situación era que mientras él se apegaba al presupuesto que recibía de su madre, todos sus compañeros no comprendían la actuación de su progenitora ya que a los padres de ellos ni siquiera los regañaban.

Aquella vez Mei lo visitó una vez con ayuda de su hermano menor y después se llamaban por la noche para durar horas en el teléfono durante los tres meses y medio que permaneció en el hospital. Sesshōmaru agradeció que su madre le pusiera un alto; hacía dos meses que asistió al funeral de uno de sus compañeros.

-Aún lo sigo pagando.

-Voy a ser positiva y te daré mi opinión: habla con ella. Dile qué te molesta, y pídele que te dé más afecto.

-Suena muy sencillo.

-Lo es. Yo creo que tu mamá parece seria, pero si tú le demuestras cariño, ella se abrirá contigo. ¡Asunto resuelto!

Mei aplaudió suavemente, sin hacer mucho ruido.

-Por cierto, ¿qué le darás?

-A ella le gustan las amatistas. Es un gargantilla de plata con forma de cola de ratón y un dije de una luna menguante con una amatista.

-Un detalle excelso.

Sesshōmaru la miró a los ojos. Los ojos cafés de la rubia chocaban con los ámbares del albino, perdiéndose en un mundo en el que sólo ellos existían. Mei se sonrojó, y apartó la vista.

-Te gané.

-Siempre lo haces -la rubia hizo un puchero-. A veces odio ser menor que tú.

-A mí no me molesta.

El ambarino sacó una pequeña caja de chocolates. Mei lo miró extrañada, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Feliz catorce de febrero. Día del amor y la amistad.

Mei tomó la caja, sonriéndole.

-No tengo un chocolate para ti.

-Sé qué puedes darme a cambio.

Antes de que la rubia le preguntara, el albino la tomó de los hombros y la besó. Mei lo lanzó suavemente, rompiendo el beso. Lo miró sorprendida.

-Yo…

-No quiero que me respondas ahora -Sesshōmaru acarició su mejilla-. Sólo prométeme que lo pensarás.

-Quiero mantener esta amistad intacta.

-Sea cual sea tu decisión, no cambiará lo que somos ahora.

-No me refiero a eso.

-¿Entonces?

Mei se levantó y lo miró de frente, pensando en cómo explicarle su situación.

-No sé qué es la atracción. Un «me gustas» no tiene significado e interpretación para mí; no sé qué implica una relación sentimental… De hecho, no sé qué implican las emociones en sí mismas.

-Me estás confundiendo.

-Con la pequeña parte de mi pasado que te conté, ¿crees que sé lo que es el amor?

Sesshōmaru la miró, sorprendido. La rubia suspiró.

-Hasta los doce años sufrí de maltrato, nunca conocí lo que implican y significan las muestras de afecto; apenas estoy entrando en contacto con ellas… Me es difícil saber qué siento.

Sesshōmaru se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-Necesitas simplificar todo, eso funciona contigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El albino se pegó muy cerca de ella, provocando que retrocediera un par de pasos, quedando pegada al estante de libros.

-Me acerqué a ti y te alejaste, ¿qué sentiste?

-Yo, no sé…

-Claro que sabes -volvió a acercarse-. Sé honesta con tu cuerpo. Dime qué sensaciones provoco si me acerco… O qué sientes cuando estoy cerca de ti.

-Me pongo nerviosa cada vez que estás cerca, y desde antes de tu accidente… Pensar o acercarme a ti me provocaba arritmia. Cuando anotas algo en mi libreta o me das algunos apuntes hay algo que hace a mi estómago estremecer. Aunque haga muchas cosas, siempre me acuerdo de ti… Demasiado para considerarlo algo normal.

-¿Y qué sentiste con el beso?

Mei se quedó callada, y su sonrojó creció.

-Me sentí, no sé… Como si volara, y me hizo feliz.

Sesshōmaru sonrió.

-Mei, habla con tu terapeuta sobre esto, y después de lo que ella te diga, piensa acerca de esto.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes -besó su frente-, esperaré tu respuesta.

 **Your voice whispers in the dark [Tu voz susurra en la oscuridad].**

-Te ves un poco incómoda.

-Sucede que… Necesito, bueno… No sé.

-Iniciar por el principio es una buena forma de saber qué sucede.

Mei suspiró.

-Ya le hablé de mi relación con Sesshōmaru.

El silencio que se hizo en la habitación, Kaede anotaba en un pequeño bloc sus percepciones.

-Cuando se trata de él, siento ansiedad de no saber de su paradero y tranquilidad cuando hablamos. Pienso mucho en él, y me he fijado en varias ocasiones que mis ojos se dilatan cuando estoy con él. Mencionarlo o pensarlo provoca una arritmia y un nerviosismo que no puedo controlar.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?

-Hace un par de días me dio un chocolate, por el catorce de febrero.

-¿Cómo te sentiste?

-Sentí algo raro en mi estómago. Y cuando me besó, me asusté.

-¿No te gustó?

-Me sorprendió, y después fui feliz… Es extraño.

Kaede terminó de hacer unas anotaciones antes de quitarse las gafas verdes y mirarla.

-Mei, es normal que te sientas así cuando te gusta alguien. Esos son los síntomas más comunes de la atracción. Como estás conectando con tus emociones, no sabes cómo llamarles. Eso, además de tu estrecha amistad con Kagura, son avances buenos, ¿no crees?

La rubia se quedó callada.

-Él ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero…

-¿Sesshōmaru te ha forzado a algo?

-No, sólo que no quiero arruinar la relación de amistad que tengo con él por entrar a una zona que no conozco.

-Habíamos quedado en que saldrías de tu zona de confort. ¿Qué le respondiste?

-Él está esperando una respuesta.

-¿Te ha insistido?

-No, todo lo contrario. Me pidió que hablara contigo y después pensara mi respuesta.

-¿No te ha chantajeado? No lo sé, quizá coaccionarte.

-No. Me dijo que pase lo que pase todo seguirá igual.

Kaede sonrió.

-Si no mal recuerdo, es algo mayor que tú.

-Tres años, más o menos.

-Dijiste que te pidió hablar conmigo primero -hizo una anotación y volvió a su posición-. ¿Sabe cuál es la razón por la que vienes conmigo?

-Lo sabe de una forma muy general.

-Ya veo. Él es un chico que al parecer está verdaderamente interesado en ti.

-No quiero arruinarlo.

-Por lo que me has contado, es un chico maduro, y que sabe a lo que se atiene cuando está contigo. Si lo comprende, ¿por qué no? Mientras no te presione, no le veo algún problema.

-Jamás he tenido alguna relación.

-Tienes que salir de tus zonas de confort.

 **You talk, talking to my heart [Hablas, en mi corazón].**

-Es insoportable.

-Ignóralo.

Sesshōmaru sabía que no podía abogar a favor de su padre, no después de enterarse de todo lo que le había hecho a Kagome.

-Ya eres mayor, la opinión del viejo debería importarte una mierda.

-Es insistente, y se mete donde no lo llaman.

-Déjale claro que ya no es quien para decidir por ti.

-Para ti es fácil -gruñó el menor-, no te ha hecho nada.

 _Eso crees._

-Habla con él. Ya no te reprimas, hace un par de años que pasó a ser presidente emérito; su poder sólo se concentra en representar a la empresa a nivel global, no a más. Como padre, ya está en la etapa en la que sólo deberá tomar el papel de espectador. Ya somos mayores.

-Es odioso -bufó-; como sea, ¿ya preparaste mi despedida de soltero?

-No sé qué les dio a ustedes para organizar eso en pleno San Valentín. Miroku está loco.

Si bien era cierto que Miroku era un mujeriego, el amor que le profesaba a Sango era fuerte, y en verdad quería algo a largo plazo. Sin embargo, sus viejos hábitos seguían arrancándole varios corajes a la castaña… Como sus ojos traviesos, por ejemplo. Kagome confiaba plenamente en Inuyasha, pero no se fiaba de lo que el futuro esposo de su prima era capaz de organizar en la última fiesta que celebrara como soltero.

-Oh vamos, eres el único cuerdo del grupo, pongo en tus manos mi felicidad.

-Ridículo. Procuraré que sea algo relajado.

-Tengo que confesar que me preocupa que hagas algo aburrido o de la vieja escuela.

-Idiota.

-Aburrido.

-¿Quieres tener tu despedida? Puedo llamar a Miroku y dejar todo en sus manos.

El menor de los Yokai bufó, exasperado.

-Esperaré mi sorpresa, hermano.

 **When the morning comes [Cuando el mañana llega].**

-Vas a pagar por esto. Ya tengo demasiados problemas para que me jodas con otros.

-Juro que no he hecho nada.

-Eso no me pareció cuando llegó ese jodido periodista de mierda.

-Estás de broma.

-¿Acaso crees que veo nuestro acuerdo como una puta broma?

Sesshōmaru gruño levemente, frustrado.

-No te enojes.

-Acabo de pagar medio millón de dólares por aquellas fotos -le dio un masaje circular a sus sienes-. Soy tu chaperón, no una fundación.

-Sólo fuimos a cenar.

-Te he dicho un sinfín de veces que mantengas un perfil bajo. No estás en posición de hacer lo que se te dé la gana, y lo sabes.

El suspiro de la fémina en la otra línea lo cabreó de verdad.

-Somos una pareja, es normal que salgamos.

-Me queda claro que tú y Yuka son una pareja, pero hasta que no cambien de opinión tus padres, deberás mantener un perfil bajo.

-Oh vamos, te lo pagaré.

-El dinero es lo de menos -bufó-; hace poco más de seis meses que me quedé en la vez número cuarenta y cinco, y ya perdí la cuenta.

-Yuka piensa que no voy en serio.

-Mientras no logres convencer a tus padres, no puede ser de otra forma. Sé que ambos somos el teatro del otro para tapar nuestras mierdas, pero no hago milagros. Lo que gano en una hora lo pierdo en un minuto cuando se trata de ti.

-Discúlpame.

-No se trata del dinero, ya te lo dije. Este acuerdo lo vemos como una inversión, y tus desmadres no me dan beneficios.

Sesshōmaru suspiró.

-Habla con Yuka, y explícale la situación. Si te quiere de verdad te comprenderá.

-Hablas como si fueras un gurú del amor.

-Yamada -le advirtió-, hazlo. Si a ti te descubren, peor me irá a mí.

El suspiro resignado por la situación con Sara que lo hizo sentirse un poco culpable. Ella no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de Yuka, pero sus padres eran demasiado conservadores como para aceptarla. Él por su parte, no estaba dispuesto a casarse… Al menos no tan pronto.

-Hablaré con ella.

Sesshōmaru colgó y miró su teléfono. Eran las ocho en punto de la noche. Llamó a Rin.

Nada.

 _¿Pero qué mierda?_

La chica no apagaba su celular por nada del mundo, y ahora ni siquiera contestaba sus mensajes. Llamó varias veces, le mandó mensajes y nada. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia recepción.

-Disculpe -se contuvo-, ¿podría decirme en qué habitación está la señorita Rin Asakura?

-No podemos dar esa información, señor.

-Es mi novia, y discutimos -sonrió-. No me contesta los mensajes desde la mañana y su hermano me dijo que no está con él.

La recepcionista lo miró, conmovida. Agradeció ser capaz de fingir algo así, aunque en el fondo no estaría mal volverlo realidad.

 _Concéntrate._

-A primera hora de la mañana solicitó una habitación estándar. Es la número diecisiete.

-Gracias.

No fue difícil hallar la habitación. Estaba cerca de las escaleras principales. Tocó la puerta varias veces, sin respuesta.

 _¡Me cago en la hostia!_

Se estaba cabreando de verdad. No se iba a quedar así. Y sabía cómo arreglar la situación.

 **Wake me with your love [Despiértame con tu amor].**

-Es testarudo, no quiere una relación formal.

-Irasue, no lo obligues. Sabes lo terco que llega a ser.

-Cree que soy estúpida. ¿Acaso cree que me tragaré ese cuento de que va en serio con Sara? Conozco a esa muchacha… Sé de qué va el asunto.

-Querida, tu hijo ya está grande. Sabe lo que hace.

-Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver su actitud de hace más de diez años. Me preocupa que su padre esté maquinando a su conveniencia.

-Sesshōmaru no es fácil de influir.

-Inu No Taisho puede ser un hijo de perra cuando se lo propone.

Irasue le dio un sorbo a su té de tila. Miró a su mejor amiga. Midoriko no contestó.

-Nunca te dijo que salía con alguien.

-Se le notaba a leguas. Soy su madre, lo conozco desde que estaba en mi vientre.

El teléfono inteligente de la albina sonó.

-Hablando del rey de Roma -dijo Midoriko-, el que se asoma.

-¿Diga?

-Sabes perfectamente que soy yo -dijo en tono molesto su hijo-. ¿Dónde estás?

-En la habitación de hotel. ¿Qué te sucede?

El silencio de la otra línea no le era normal. Su hijo no era impulsivo como Inuyasha. La frialdad innata de su primogénito no era fácil de romper, a menos que la situación se le saliera de las manos. Y para el obseso del control que era Sesshōmaru, era impensable.

-Discúlpame -dijo el hombre-. Necesito hablar con Rin.

Irasue miró la hora en su reloj.

-¿Pasada la medianoche? Es poco apropiado, hijo -respondió-. Tendrá casi una hora que se fue a su habitación.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Fue un día de chicas. Nada de llamadas, mensajes y de parejas.

El mayor de sus hijos suspiró.

-Madre, tengo a Rin en la mira. Procura no interrumpir la comunicación.

-¿De qué va eso?

-Sospecho que ha estado malversando fondos.

Irasue rió.

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Tú sabes algo que yo no?

-Hijo, agradece a Kami por ser bendecido con semejante subordinada. La traición no forma parte de su personalidad.

-Necesito hablar con ella.

-Espero no seas extremista con ella, o de lo contrario te arrepentirás.

El silencio de su hijo le dio a Irasue la idea de que era demasiado apresurado.

 **Let me know that I'm not dreamin' [Déjame saber que no estoy durmiendo].**

-¡Oye! ¡No es justo!

El moreno dejó de hacerle cosquillas a su esposa. Ambos tardaron un par de minutos para recuperar su ritmo cardíaco normal, y se abrazaron en la cama.

-Sesshōmaru está de mal humor. Lo vi por la mañana en el gimnasio.

-Si Sesshōmaru fuera mujer, sería la tía solterona, amargada y forrada de dinero.

Bankotsu rió ante el comentario de su mujer.

-Me sorprende que Rin lo soporte sin queja alguna.

-Mi amiga procura hacer su trabajo tal y como él lo solicita. No lo soporta cuando tiene su cara de mala leche. Parece tranquila, pero tiene su carácter.

-Me consta -sonrió el ojiazul-, y Rin hace milagros.

Kagura se aferró más a su marido.

-A ella le falta una pareja.

-Su trabajo es absorbente.

-No sólo se trata de eso. Ella se escuda en el trabajo para no afrontar su situación. Tiene una vida sexual activa; de lo contrario estaría de un humor de mierda que en comparación del mal carácter de Sesshōmaru, es el demonio en mujer… Pero le hace falta tener a alguien con quien estar aparte de mí.

-Querida, ella sabe lo que hace con su vida.

-Sigue preocupándome.

-Ella, a pesar de todo, siempre ha sido buena persona. Te apuesto un dólar a que encontrará al tipo ideal.

Kagura lo miró.

-No apostaré contigo. Es muy perverso, no le haré eso a ella.

Bankotsu la miró divertido.

-Aposté con ella un dólar a que tú me rechazarías cuando te pidiera matrimonio.

-¿Qué?

Bankotsu se rió. Kagura hizo un puchero.

-Cabrón.

Kagura le dio la mano. Se safó de los brazos de su marido y tomó su cartera, de la cual sacó un billete.

-Vale, trato hecho.

 **Tell me this is real [Dime que esto es real].**

-Algo te pasa.

-Estoy pensando acerca de algo.

-Estás pensando demasiado en ese algo.

Mei no iba a decirle a Kagura _ese asunto_. Por su frágil relación con Bankotsu, no iba a acarrearle otra preocupación. La morena se cepilló el cabello mientras miraba a su mejor amiga a través del espejo.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que pasa. Te estresas demasiado si te encierras en ti misma.

-No es que me estrese esta situación, es sólo que estoy evaluando riesgos.

Mei se acomodó el camisón amarillo y comenzó a hacerse una trenza.

-¿Cómo vas con Bankotsu?

-No sabes cómo me jode que te odie. Y no me cambies de tema.

-Hasta que no sea el momento, no te lo diré -refutó Mei-. Así que no sé de qué otra cosa hablarte.

-Confiaré en ti -bufó la rojiazul-. Bankotsu supone que a él lo trato como un muñeco de satisfacción sexual y quiero algo serio contigo.

-No es como si tu vida amorosa fuera muy estable como para que no pensara eso. Sabes cuáles son tus pecados, sería raro que confiara totalmente en ti.

-Si no me escucha, dudo que confíe en mí.

Mei suspiró. A veces Bankotsu pecaba de ser un completo imbécil cuando no debía serlo.

-Él se pone mucho a la defensiva, no deja que me acerque.

-Se ve a leguas que te quiere de verdad.

-Parte que él es un imbécil, parte que yo soy un jodido desastre… No quiero imaginar en qué acabará el asunto.

-Rezaré porque use el cerebro y no los testículos.

Kagura se levantó de su tocador y se acomodó en la cama. Mei se acostó a su lado, mirando el techo mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño sin éxito.

-Quiero que se quede a mi lado -susurró-, perderlo no es una opción.

-Mei, sigo despierta -dijo Kagura-. No sé de qué mierda hablas, pero al parecer te importa, y mucho.

-Demasiado para mi gusto.

-Si sientes tanta curiosidad como para temer estropear todo, te arrepentirás de nunca haberlo intentado.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Quizá creas que es suficiente por ahora, pero después no será así. En un futuro próximo querrás más, y ya no podrás obtenerlo. Es difícil que se te pase el interés por algo.

-¿Es decir...?

-Ahora o nunca, amiga.

 **Show me how you feel [Muéstrame cómo te sientes].**

-¿Algo anda mal?

La pregunta de su hermano menor lo sacó de su letardo.

-Es complicado.

Hakudōshi pausó _Biohazard: Code Veronica_ de la _PlayStation 2_ y se giró para quedar de frente a su hermano mayor.

-Te escucho.

-Estás obsesionado con completar ese juego sin morir una sola vez.

-No es un objetivo que tenga planeado terminar en corto plazo. Habla Sesshōmaru.

-Se trata de Mei.

-Es una chica muy reservada, pero cuando la conoces es buena persona. ¿La invitaste a salir?

-Tiene un pasado difícil.

-Sorpréndeme.

Sesshōmaru le dijo de manera muy general acerca de ella situación. Hakudōshi alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-Para haber pasado por tanto, la chica tuvo suerte, y coraje.

-No ha estado en contacto con sus emociones desde antes.

-En un contexto como ese, es imposible -recalcó el menor-. Ella me agrada.

-Quiero ser paciente…

-Pero te estás desesperando -concluyó-. ¿Seguro de tu decisión?

Sesshōmaru lo miró molesto.

-Creí que te agradaba.

-Somos unos niños, no hemos madurado completamente. Ella tiene un buen punto. Dudo que estés preparado para eso.

-Realmente la quiero.

-Pero si no estás seguro de tener los cojones para enfrentar lo que se avecina, mejor no te arriesgues. Necesitas fortaleza, no será sencillo.

-Quiero algo en serio con ella.

-Pero no sabes por dónde empezar -refutó Hakudōshi-. Nunca has tenido una relación en serio con alguien, además de que te sueles comportar como un gilipollas en ese aspecto. Créeme, discutirán mucho.

-Quiero intentarlo.

-Tú podrás salir del embrollo con facilidad; a ella la joderás de la peor manera. Piénsalo bien, no es un asunto cualquiera.

-Ya lo pensé.

-Entonces prepárate, y procura hacer lo que siempre nos pide mamá. Sin comunicación, te irá muy mal.

 **Say it's what we both believe in [Dime qué es en lo que ambos creemos].**

-Soy una basura.

El último episodio de la cuarta temporada de _Uta No Prince-_ _s_ _ama_ la había dejado con ganas de más. Según el _newsletter_ de la franquicia que solía visitar, la próxima temporada era un hecho sin más detalles, además la película saldría a mediados de dos mil diecinueve y saldría un juego a mediados del próximo año. Le gustaba esa serie; era entretenido el ver cómo una chica enamorada de la música se veía rodeada de por lo menos once hombres que la amaban en secreto, y que sólo a través de las letras que ellos escribían de las canciones que ella componía eran capaces de decirle que la amaban.

A sus treinta años, seguir un juego que volvía locas a las chicas de mínimo diez años menores que ella, era ridículo. Se sentía una niña. Miró su _iPad_ y buscó un libro para leer. _Malamor_ era una trilogía de ciencia ficción y romance que le daba ternura. El escritor latinoamericano tenía una forma muy curiosa de crear un pueblo dominado por una poderosa bruja a la que le rompieron el corazón, y sólo el amor es capaz de enmendarlo todo.

 _Pamplinas._

El amor no arreglaba todo. Dependiendo de cada situación, hacía de tu vida una maravilla o la tornaba una miseria; el amor daba paso al odio, o viceversa… Al menos así lo veía ella. Y para su mala suerte, sólo le había dado problemas.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus recuerdos. Se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-Acaban de recibir estos documentos para usted, señorita.

El botones le entregó un sobre negro bastante grueso. Le agradeció con una sonrisa y el chico se retiró. Rin miró por un momento el sobre, perdida en sus pensamientos acerca de su pasado. Sin mirar la entrada, tomó el pomo de la puerta dispuesta a cerrarla, hasta que una mano interrumpió su movimiento.

-Ya no puedes escaquearte, huir no es una opción y más te vale que arreglemos esta situación, Asakura.

Los ojos ámbares de su jefe mostraban cero posibilidad de que pudiera negociar aquel encuentro. No esperaba encontrárselo en ese momento, ni en esa situación. Aunado a ello, seguía encerrada en su cápsula de cristal porque estaba asustada.

Sesshōmaru entró rápidamente a la habitación. Rin no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Podemos arreglar este asunto después, en…

-Irás conmigo a mi habitación. Si no es ahora, sólo empeorarás la impresión que tengo de ti.

La cercanía de aquel hombre le iba a dar un infarto.

 _Demasiado… Cerca._

-Está… Bien.

Con esto, estaba más que aterrada.

 **Are you too good to be true? [¿Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad?].**

-¿Cómo explicas todo esto?

Si le prestaba mucha atención a Rin, era fácil de leerla. El nerviosismo que la tenía petrificada provocó que cometiera varios errores, y se notaba bastante que no estaba preparada para esa charla. Al llevarla a su habitación, donde la sacaría de su zona, sería más sencillo descubrir todo sin mentiras de por medio.

Rin abrió el sobre que el botones de hace un rato le entregó. El albino la miró sin comprender.

-Tengo inversiones en la empresa. De los accionistas minoritarios, soy la que más acciones tiene -comenzó a decir-. No tengo una mascota, no estoy casada y tampoco he tenido hijos. No se requiere ser un genio de las finanzas para saber que el sueldo que recibí y recibo por mi trabajo es más que suficiente para mantener a una persona. Soy una mujer con gustos finos, pero sé perfectamente que no todo es para siempre. Al principio me costó diseñar un esquema de ahorro para adquirir todas las acciones, y un poco de suerte.

Sesshōmaru revisó aquellas hojas de papel con suma atención mientras la escuchaba.

-Poco después de obtener la cantidad que había fijado como meta, el señor Inuyasha peleó con un empresario naviero, provocando una baja en las acciones.

-Te aprovechaste de la baja para adquirir más de las que tenías planeadas.

Sesshōmaru recordó que al mes de tener a Rin como su secretaria, Inuyasha había cometido semejante idiotez. Tenía un buen punto.

-El espionaje industrial no es algo que me interese, y si bien es cierto que sé demasiado acerca del conglomerado, también es cierto que abrir mi boca costaría una suma difícil de alcanzar.

-Releí tu currículum, no especificaste tus carreras universitarias ni tu manejo de múltiples idiomas.

-Para el puesto al que aspiraba, no era necesario.

Sesshōmaru arrojó los papeles con violencia.

-¡Odio tu sarcasmo!

Rin se quedó atónita.

-Yo…

-He puesto en tus manos circunstancias delicadas, porque confío en ti -le alzó la voz-. Eres mi mano derecha.

-Pero el señor Jaken…

-El señor Jaken es esbirro de mi padre -interrumpió-. Sé que haces tu trabajo a la perfección, pero no te conozco, no sé qué clase de mujer eres.

-Eso es asunto muy aparte.

-Eres un ser humano, y mientras lo seas es natural que te conozca.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga.

Rin se acercó inconscientemente a él.

-Sólo soy su mano derecha.

Sin pensarlo, Sesshōmaru la tomó de la cintura.

-Conozco mi cuerpo.

 _No pensé que terminaría así._

 **Tell me I'm not dreamin' [Dime que no estoy durmiendo]…**

¡Hola chicos! ¡Perdón por la tardanza!

Gracias por sus reviews; ya saben que me encanta y emociona saber las reacciones que ustedes tienen sobre mi FanFiction. Quisiera que el Fanfiction fuera largo, pero me conozco y sólo el tiempo, junto con el desarrollo de este fic, puede hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Me tardé más de lo esperado ya que tuve una crisis, y no obtenía la inspiración que requería este capítulo; que a pesar de que en un principio creía que sería algún tipo de "capítulo de relleno", pero con un cambio de canción ello quedó en el olvido (al menos eso creo yo). Como se darán cuenta, en esta ocasión les he dado partes de la adolescencia de Sesshōmaru y de su chica en ese entonces. Además, les haré las siguientes aclaraciones.

Para quien no entendió la referencia del "masturbador de silicón en forma de huevo", me refiero a un masturbador masculino de la marca nipona TENGA.

El nombre original de Resident Evil es Biohazard, y como están en Japón… Ya saben.

Uta No Prince-sama es una franquicia de juegos otome que BROCCOLI sacó hace poco más de diez años (si no mal recuerdo) y que ha originado novela ligera, manga, anime y un juego a nivel global. Soy fanática de esta franquicia, así que aparte de recomendárselas, creí que volvería este escenario en un poco más realista de lo que lo había creado.

Luego de poco más de un mes quemándome los sesos tratando de dar con la razón de la separación de mi pareja favorita, ¡ya tengo la idea! Así que este fanfiction sale un poco de mi zona de confort (que es del drama y la tragedia en exceso, aunado a la nula descripción de lemon) pero a mi parecer está dando un buen resultado. Por favor, ¡sean pacientes! Les recuerdo que aunado a mi ritmo de vida, la información que recabo para darle un escenario a la historia y dependiendo de mi inspiración, suelo tardarme bastante tiempo escribiendo, pero prometo solemnemente que en cuanto esté listo lo subiré.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
